A Starry Night
by The Phantom Keeper
Summary: Harry needed an escape. A simple break from everything. But Harry isn't the only one that needed an escape that night. Will this chance meeting give Harry something his life had been lacking? Harry/Daphne fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a little story that I felt the need to write. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I am not J.K. Rowling so I most certainly don't own Harry Potter. This is pure fiction.**

* * *

Small crackling from the fire echoed throughout the empty common room. The flickering shadows covered the red and gold colors of the room. The shadows just flickered over the lone boy that was sitting in the empty room. He watched as the fire danced before him. Nothing but emptiness surrounded him.

A feeling he was getting all to use to.

Ever since the goblet of fire shot his name out the only thing people did were call him a liar and a cheat. That included Ron, his first friend.

Only his closest friend Hermione had stuck by him. Something he was entirely grateful for because without her who knows where he be.

Looking up at the clock Harry saw it was 12:00 pm, sighing Harry got off the couch. Pulling out a piece of parchment Harry tapped his wand against it and whisper, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Quickly lines appeared all over the parchment and dots with names appeared on the map. After looking it over for a bit Harry whispered again, "Mischief managed."

The map faded away before harry stuffed the parchment away. Pulling out his cloak of invisibility, Harry quickly made his way out of common room and off towards a tower.

After silently avoiding the ghost and portraits that were still awake, Harry made his way up the astronomy tower. Upon reaching the top Harry looked towards the sky.

Harry pulled out his wand and casted few charms on the ground. Harry then began lay down, his eyes never leaving the twinkling stars.

"Well, look who it is."

Jumping to his feet, Harry turned pointed his wand at the person who spoke.

"Calm down Potter. I'm not here to hurt you."

Harry slowly lowered his wand as watched the person in front of him.

Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. Her blond hair stopped just passed her shoulder. Her blue eyes seem to pierce Harry as she watched him. Harry eyes wondered her body for a second. She was one of the most developed witches in his year. Her mere presence made boys and some girls drool. Though they always thought otherwise when her gaze reached them.

Harry's eyes quickly snapped to her face to watch her next move.

"What do you want Greengrass?" Harry snapped.

A neutral look stayed on Daphne's face but a small frown could be seen.

"Nothing really, I merely wanted to watch the stars."

Harry stared at Daphne for a second before moving out of the way.

"Fine, go do whatever you want. Just let me be." Harry said as he returned to his spot on the tower.

Daphne watched as Harry laid back on the ground.

"Aren't you uncomfortable on the ground?"

Harry tilted his head back so he could look at her.

"Magic."

Daphne just stared for a second before pulling out her wand. She cast a few charms on the ground and laid down next to Harry. They stayed quiet as they watched the stars.

Harry jumped when he heard Daphne speak.

"So Potter, why are you up here?" Daphne asked looking over to him.

"Why would you care?" Harry asked never looking away from the sky.

"I was simply wondering what the boy-who-lived was doing hiding out on the astronomy tower. Meeting a lady friend?" Daphne asked.

"If you really want to know," Harry began as he turned towards her, "I want to escape."

"Escape? From what?" Daphne asked as an eyebrow raised.

"Everything really, from the rumors, the whispers, the people, and most of all, the attention." Harry said as he waved his hand back and forth in the air.

"Don't you like the attention? You are Harry bloody Potter. You make girls wet just by giving them a smile." Daphne said.

"Heh, yeah right. They would only be after me for the boy-who-lived. And you know what, I hate it. I hate being famous for something I don't have control over. I hate how people claim to be there one minute then leave you high and dry the next. I hate how I am always the next, great thing one minute to some brat the next." Harry ranted before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Greengrass. I doubt you want to hear my sob story." Harry said turning away again.

Daphne watched Harry for a bit. Harry looked over when he noticed her staring. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are certainly different Potter." Daphne said as she turned back to the stars.

Harry stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple, most boys would be trying to hit on me and get into my knickers. You on the other hand just don't even care. Also when others would be begging for the attention, like your friend Weasley, you just hide away. I always thought it was because you were arrogant but now, I see that you despised it. Expect for quidditch though." Daphne said as she looked back at Harry.

"Quidditch was the only thing I worked for. Everything else just happened." Harry said, "As for not hitting on you. I saw my cousin doing it to other girls making them uncomfortable. The last thing I want to do is be anything like him."

"Cousin?"

"My muggle one."

"Muggle?"

"My mother's sister's son."

"Oh."

They stayed quiet as an awkward silence built.

"So why are you up here?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"I guess, I just wanted an escape to." Daphne said softly.

"Huh, why?" Harry asked as his brows scrunched up.

Daphne stayed silent for a little bit.

"It… it isn't easy being the eldest daughter of a wealthy family, even less when I am as good looking as I am." Harry snorted at that. "Every boy wants to get into my knickers, whether for my looks or for my inherent wealth. I just… wanted to get away from that." Daphne spoke in a whisper.

Harry stayed silent before speaking, "I understand, I hope I have, at least been, decent company on your little escape."

Daphne let out a small smile.

"You were. Thank you... Harry."

"No problem… Daphne."

They stayed quiet as the watched the stars and moon. Their hands were sitting very close to each other's.

"Daphne, are we friends?" Harry asked after some time passed.

"… I guess we are." Daphne spoke with hesitation.

Harry just let out a smile.

"Good, I am glad I can call you a friend."

Daphne stared at Harry a bit. A silence formed as Daphne studied Harry. Meanwhile, Harry just watched the stars.

Daphne let out a sigh breaking the silence causing Harry to look at her.

"Honestly, I have no idea what to think about you. For a lord, you seem to have absolutely no idea about how to act." Daphne said watching the night sky.

"Lord? What do you mean by that?" Harry asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"You are Lord Potter. The head of the most Ancient and most Noble house Potter. Surely Dumbledore told you about your heritage." Daphne said also propping herself up.

Harry just sighed before tilting his head back. Letting out a deep sigh Harry just shook his head.

"No, not a word. Just like always. Lies, lies, and more lies." Harry mumbled.

Daphne just watched Harry.

"Well Harry, I could tutoring you in the ways of our world. That is if you want."

Harry just looked at Daphne for a second.

"You know, I would really like that Daphne. Thank you." Harry said giving her a small smile.

Daphne let a small smile appear again.

Harry and Daphne stayed quiet enjoying each other's presence.

Soon the sun could be seen peeking past the horizon.

"Seems we have been out here all night. Shall we make a break for it?" Harry said as he got up.

He offered a hand to Daphne. She stared for a second before grabbing it and getting up.

"Thank you Harry. And yes, let's go before the teachers find us."

"Would you like me to escort you down to your dorms, milady?" Harry asked giving her a small bow.

"Do you even know where it is?" Daphne asked with a small smirk.

"You would be surprised at what I know." Harry said giving Daphne a grin.

Daphne had a light blush but it was barely noticeable in the light.

"Since you offered, I would love for an escort back to my dorm." Daphne.

Harry smiled and offered her his arm. Daphne accepted it and they both made their way down the towers stairs.

* * *

 **Hello all, it is me Phantom keeper. I know I haven't really posted anything in months. You all might have seen that I made some revisions to my other stories. For those looking for more in those stories, I am sorry you are going to have to wait. I am currently swamped with school.**

 **Anyway this story was just for fun. If you want to see me continue it I will. Or I might just do when I am bored.**

 **Either way I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **PK out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone on for the support on the last chapter. I guess I will try to continue this story to the best of my ability. Enjoy!**

* * *

The quiet library became a retreat for Harry after the school year. Here he didn't have to listen to the whispers of the student population. Sitting as far back as he could in the library Harry was hiding from the student populous. He positioned himself so that he was hiding behind the bookshelves.

Currently Harry was writing on a parchment, as rolls of finished work surrounded him.

"So this is where you've been." A familiar voice whispered.

"I was wondering when you would come along." Harry whispered turning to look at the person.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their generation and more importantly, Harry's closest friend.

Hermione smiled as she sat down and pulled out a book. Harry continued to write down his work on the parchment.

"How was your morning so far Harry?" Hermione asked leafing through her book.

"Oh the same old, angry roommates, whispering, and an unending stream of homework."

"So just the usual."

"Yeah, just the usual." Harry sighed.

They sat in silence enjoying each other's presence.

After some time had passed Hermione broke the silence.

"So, I heard a small rumor today."

"Oh, was it interesting." Harry asked not looking away from his work.

"It certainly was interesting." Hermione said as a frown formed.

"You normally don't care about rumors. What was it about?" Harry asked looking up.

"Not much, just another one about you." Hermione said as she watched Harry.

Harry tensed for a second before relaxing. He leaned back into his chair letting out a sigh.

"So what now?" Harry asked as a scowl formed.

"You were apparently spotted walking with Daphne Greengrass arm-in-arm down the astronomy tower." Hermione said as she put down her book.

Harry tensed, he stayed still as he stared at Hermione.

Hermione folded her hands and put her elbows on the table. She then gave Harry a small glare. Harry let out an uneasy smile.

"So what exactly is going on here?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, "Promise nothing is happening between me and Daphne. We just ran into each other last night trying to watch the stars."

Harry sunk into his seat as Hermione's glare increased.

"Daphne?"

Harry's eyes slowly widened. Realizing his blunder Harry quickly put his hand ups in surrender.

"Okay so we talked a bit. We became friends, and I escorted her back to her dorm."

Hermione just continued to give Harry her stare.

After a moment Hermione just unfolded her hands and picked up her book again.

"Fine, as long as you know what you're doing then I have no problems. Just… be careful." Hermione said looking Harry in the eye.

Harry just smiled and wiped some sweat from his brow.

"What did you to talk about?" Hermione asked when she looked up.

"Er, not much really. We just talked about some things. Got to know each other a little. Also she offered to tutor me in the pureblood ways. I accepted so I could better understand more about my position in the magical world. Which by the way, I'm apparently Lord Potter of the most Ancient and most Noble house Potter." Harry summarized.

Hermione just frowned as she played with the corner of the page.

"A lord? Maybe we should look up some of you family History. So you at least have an idea of your position. Also, we should start preparing more for the first task…" Hermione said as she trailed off.

Harry just nodded, tapping his finger on the table. They sat there quiet for some time before Harry stood up.

"Let's go get breakfast. It is easier to think on a full stomach." Harry said making his way out of the library.

Hermione wordlessly followed him.

000

Upon arriving at the great hall, Harry saw Daphne at the end of the Slytherin table. Daphne and Harry made eye contact, while Daphne's face remained neutral her eye seemed to light up for a second. She quickly broke contact and acted like nothing happened.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the end of Gryffindor's table and began to serve themselves. They quietly ate as the rest of Gryffindor gave them space.

The silence between Harry and Hermione was broken when Malfoy walked up.

"So I hear you decided to ditch the mudblood and go for a real witch Potter." Malfoy sneered as he crossed his arms.

Harry said nothing as his fist clenched.

"Oh, cat got your tongue Potter? Not surprised, after all Greengrass is much better looking than the bookworm." Malfoy taunted.

At that Harry rose out of his seat. The entire hall was now paying attention between the two rivals.

"Whatever problems you have Malfoy, I suggest you drop it. I won't have you ridicule my friend in front of me." Harry dangerously whispered.

"Oh and what are you going to do to me?" Malfoy said as he smirked.

Harry just slowly walked up to Draco. He walked slightly past him until they were standing side by side. Malfoy didn't move as a look of surprise showed on his face.

"Insult Hermione again, well, I promise, I won't hold back." Harry said as he walked away.

Hermione quickly chased after him. Some tears could be seen splattering on the ground.

Unnoticed by everyone Daphne slipped out of great hall as well.

"Enough. Go back to your breakfast." Dumbledore announced.

Soon enough, conversations about what just occurred was happening everywhere. It was all the students could focus on before class began.

000

Harry walked quickly to an empty classroom. When he entered the room Harry slammed his fist on the nearest desk.

Hermione flinched when she saw Harry's anger. She then slowly walked up to Harry not wanting to startle him.

"Harry?"

Harry quickly turned to look at Hermione. He could see her concern for him in her eyes.

"I am sorry Hermione. It's just, I hate him so much for saying those things about you. You don't deserve anything he said." Harry said as he shut his eyes.

Hermione smiled as she quickly pulled Harry into a hug.

"Thanks for everything Harry. I don't know where I be without you." Hermione said offering Harry a watery smile.

Harry gave Hermione a small smile.

"And I wouldn't know where I be without you, Hermione."

They both moved away from each other and smiled.

"Come on Hermione, let's get to class." Harry said as he held the door open.

"Yeah, lets."

000

Unknown to both of them Daphne saw how close Harry and Hermione were. She quickly made herself scarce when she saw the two about to leave.

Daphne wordlessly went to her first period class. As she entered the transfiguration classroom she wordlessly sat down.

"So where did you go?" A voice asked.

Daphne jumped a little. She turned to look at her only friend.

Tracy Davis, a brunette that liked to keep her hair short. Her brown eyes stared into Daphne's blue ones as she waited for an answer.

"I was just looking for something." Daphne replied in a stiff tone.

Tracy gave her a look, "Were you looking for Potter?"

Daphne didn't say anything and just kept staring ahead of her.

Tracy just sighed and returned to waiting for Professor McGonagall.

000

Daphne was sitting in her last class of the day, ancient runes. It was also the last class she had with Hermione.

Daphne looked at Hermione and felt her eyes narrow a little bit. She then turned her attention back to the front of the class a sighed.

"Why do I feel like this?" Daphne asked as she whisper to herself.

As the class was ended, Daphne was packing up her stuff. When she reached to put her book away she saw a piece of parchment on the cover. Pulling out her wand Daphne casted a few detection spells on it. When they came up negative she quickly picked up the note and read it.

 _Meet us at the back of the library at 7_

 _HP & HG_

Daphne read over the message a few times before stuffing it away.

Looking over to Hermione, they made eye contact before Hermione gave Daphne a smile before turning away.

Daphne looked back down at her book for second before putting it away.

Daphne walked with Tracy out of classroom and up to the great hall.

"So what was that note about?" Tracy asked tilting her head.

"Not much, just someone asking to meet." Daphne responded her face never shifting.

"Are you going?"

"Maybe."

The duo didn't say anything else as they silently ate their dinner. Soon after they finished eating they made their way up to the Library.

As they enter the Library they made their way to the back of the place. Daphne and Tracy turned a corner to see Harry and Hermione writing on some parchment.

Harry looked up and let out a grin when his eyes landed on Daphne.

Daphne couldn't help herself and let out a small smile.

Hermione looked up and saw Tracy and Daphne walk up to the table. She greeted the other two girls with a smile.

"Please, take a seat." Harry said gesturing to the open seats.

Tracy watched as Daphne took a seat next to Harry leaving only the seat next to Hermione open.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Hermione Granger." Hermione said as she extended her hand to Tracy

Tracy paused for a second before shaking Hermione's hand.

"Tracy Davis, and the pleasure is mine." Tracy replied.

Harry had a small smile as she watched the two. Looking over to Daphne he could see she was a bit tense.

"So, why don't we talk about your offer Daphne?" Harry said making Daphne look at him.

"Offer? What offer?" Tracy asked.

Daphne waved Tracy off, "Nothing much Tracy, I just offered to tutor Harry in the ways of our world. Harry, what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"I was just wondering when you could tutor me and if Hermione could join." Harry said

Daphne paused for a second, "I believe I can tutor you on Wednesday and Fridays. Though I must ask why you want me to tutor… Hermione."

Harry stare sharpen, "Do you have something against her?"

The warning in Harry's voice was clear. Daphne shivered as she felt a cold sensation reach her.

"No, I have nothing against her. I was just wondering why. A lot of the things I will be teaching you will relate to your family history, so it might get a bit personal." Daphne said as she shivered underneath Harry's stare.

As quickly as it came the cold sensation disappeared. Harry gave Daphne an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, but after Malfoy I didn't want to hear anything against her." Harry said, "As for why, without Hermione I would be completely lost. She is… my closest friend. She has stuck we me through thick and thin. And honestly, she probably will be better at the lord stuff then me."

Hermione gave Harry a smile. Tracy quietly observed what the interactions. Daphne just stared between the two of them.

"Alright, if you like then Hermione can join us in our lessons."

"I be happy to help you to." Tracy piped up.

Everyone jumped a bit. Harry and Hermione gave her a grateful smile while Daphne gave her a raised.

Tracy just gave Daphne a small shrug. At which Daphne just looked back at Harry.

Harry fidgeted for a second before looking Daphne in the eyes.

"Daphne, Tracy, could I ask for a favor?" Harry asked really quietly.

Daphne and Tracy looked at each other before turning back to Harry and nodding their heads.

"Could… would you both help me prepare for the first task?" Harry asked.

Daphne's and Tracy's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Why do you want our help?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah you have Granger. Why do you need us?" Tracy said.

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a smile. Hermione had her head tilted as she watched Harry.

"Well for two reason, one is that I don't want Hermione working herself to death trying to keep me alive by herself." At that Hermione smacked Harry on the arm but she had a smile on her face.

"And two, well, I like to be able to call you both friends. I know just met and all, but I know I will need all the help I can get to survive so I was wondering, can I count on you two?" Harry asked.

Daphne paused for a second thinking everything over. Looking over to Tracy, she saw that Tracy was staring at her. After a silent conversation Daphne turned back to Harry.

"Very well then Harry. I will offer you my assistance." Daphne said.

"If Daphne is going to then I will as well." Tracy said.

Harry grinned which caused Daphne to smile a bit.

Tracy looked between the two and had a small smile. Hermione watched at how Daphne and Harry interact and smiled. She then looked over to Tracy.

She bit her lips as she played with the corner of her parchment. She quickly shook her head and went back to watching Harry and Daphne.

Daphne and Harry started to talk about some of the things they would need to cover for the first task. Hermione soon joined the conversation with Tracy tossing in ideas as well.

The new friends spent the rest of the evening making plans and getting to know each other.

* * *

 **I figured I post this now and edit the chapter later.**

 **I love to hear what you guys think of the story.**

 **PK out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the favorites and follows. It makes my day to see this story so well supported. Now if only you guys reviewed a bit. :p**

 **Enjoy this small chapter. It really is just a filler for the next. Which I promise will be a lot longer.**

* * *

It was early morning when Harry was making his way down to the kitchen.

Deciding to avoid the crowds of students, Harry was going to have breakfast in the kitchen with Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy.

After tickling the pear, Harry entered Hogwarts' kitchen. Looking around, Harry saw all of the elves busy making breakfast.

"Can Dobby help Master Harry Potter sir?"

Harry turned around to see the house elf that he freed from the Malfoys.

Smiling Harry knelt down to speak to Dobby.

"Hey Dobby, how've you been?"

Dobby started to tear up a bit, "Master Harry Potter sir, cares about Dobby. Master Harry Potter sir is truly a great wizard."

"Shh, calm down Dobby, I am glad to see you haven't changed. I was wondering if you could get some breakfast for me and three others."

"Dobby will get it done right away Master Harry Potter sir. Would you like to eat here?"

"Yes please Dobby."

"Dobby be preparing everything now." The hyper active elf said before disappearing.

Harry just shook his head with a smile on his face.

Harry looked up and noticed a table that was set for four people. Taking a seat Harry waited for the others to show up.

It wasn't long before Hermione walked into the kitchen follow by Daphne and Tracy.

Harry waved to them as soon as they entered. The three girls quickly made their way over to the table and took a seat.

As soon as they sat down the food appeared.

"Morning Daphne, Tracy. How are you both today?" Harry asked picking up some toast.

"We are fine Harry, yourself?" Daphne answered.

"Just the usual." Harry said.

"The usual?" Tracy asked before biting into a muffin.

"Angry roommates, students whispering, and an unending stream of homework." Hermione answered.

"How fun." Daphne remarked.

"Right." Harry said grinning.

"So why did we meet here?" Tracy asked.

Everyone turned to Harry.

"I just wanted to have a quiet breakfast with people I can talk to. Honestly, at least here I don't have to worry about damn people whispering behind my back."

The three girls shared a look before returning to their food.

Harry just stared at all three of them for a second before letting out a huff.

As the group finished eating the table was cleared of all of the food.

Leaning back into her chair, Tracy watched Harry before speaking.

"So how did you manage to set this breakfast up?"

"Simple, I just asked Dobby to set it up for me. He is one of the house elf that works here at Hogwarts." Harry said.

At that Dobby appeared.

"Does Master Harry Potter sir and his ladies need anything?"

Daphne and Tracy blushed at being called Harry's while Hermione just smiled used to it.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew of a place where we could train in secret Dobby." Harry said looking at the elf.

Dobby was silent for a second, before jumping up and down.

"Dobby knows the place. The come and go room, students call it the room of requirement. It's on the seventh floor. In front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. You must walk in front of the tapestry three times thinking about what you want before a door to the room you want appears."

Harry smiled at Dobby, "Thanks Dobby that was most helpful. Take care of yourself."

Dobby started to tear up, "Master Harry Potter sir is truly a great wizard to care about Dobby."

The hyperactive house elf just disappeared after that.

Harry turned to see how Daphne and Tracy reacted to Dobby.

"Is he always like that?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, has been as long as I have known him." Harry answered.

"Wasn't that the Malfoy house elf?" Tracy asked.

"He was but I helped him free himself. So now he is working here at Hogwarts."

Daphne and Tracy shared a look before they both shrugged.

"Why are things never normal around you?" Daphne asked.

Hermione just snorted at that question, "I've been wondering the same thing. At this point I'm just chalking it up to that Harry is the universes spittoon."

"Makes sense." Daphne said, "There isn't any other explanation.

"Yup." Tracy said.

At that Harry just groaned. He covered his face and mumbled, "Why me?" several times.

Everyone else just laughed at that with Harry joining in.

Once they calmed down the group got up and went their separate ways.

000

As Harry was walking through the hall ways he saw a bunch of kids wearing badges. They all said that Cedric was the true Hogwarts champion. Harry just nodded his head agreeing with that statement.

Out of nowhere Malfoy walked up to Hermione and Harry.

"What do you think of the badges? I could get you one if you like." Malfoy said smirking.

"I am all for supporting Cedric Diggory as the true champion of Hogwarts. But something tells me you have more in store."

At this Malfoy smirked seemed to get bigger. Tapping his wand against his badge all of the others turned to say 'Potter Stinks!'

Harry just looked on his face never changing for his bored look.

"Is that all? You could've just told me I smelled. I would have happily gone to take another shower." Harry said his voice monotone.

Malfoy's smirk was gone in an instant. His glare stared down at Harry before walking past him slightly bumping into Harry.

Harry didn't even flinched and just walked forward with Hermione silently following him.

"Nicely handled Harry." Hermione whispered once they got away from the crowd.

"Thank you, I aim to please." Harry said as he smiled.

The duo just continued their way to class undisturbed by everyone.

000

It was later at the end of care of magical creatures did the four friends meet up again.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked as Daphne and Tracy walked up to them.

"It was fine Potter. Thanks for asking." Daphne replied sharply, though her eyes lacked any malice.

Harry just nodded and walked back to the castle with Hermione.

Daphne and Tracy followed behind them at a fair distance. As Harry and Hermione reached the seventh floor Daphne and Tracy caught up to them.

Harry paced in front of the tapestry three times before the door that appeared on the other side of the hall.

The group quickly entered the room and the door vanished from the hall.

Inside of the room was a spacious hall. It was filled with shelves of books with tables at one end of the hall. The other end was a large open field with a few dummies lying on the floor.

Harry grinned when he saw the field.

Walking over to the field he set up some of the dummies and began firing spells at them. The girls all winced when they saw him blow a couple apart.

"Seems like Harry has something to get out of his system. Why don't we look over some of the books until he's done?" Daphne suggested.

The other two agreed and walked towards the books.

Hermione squealed when she saw some of the books titles. Daphne and Tracy looked over before their eyes widened.

Harry, who heard the squeal, quickly made his way over.

"Is everything okay?" He asked the group.

"Oh everything is just perfect. Look at all of these rare titles to read. Some of these books I never even heard of. Just imagine everything we could learn from studying these." Hermione exclaimed.

"While I am not as enthused as Hermione. She is right getting a chance to read even half of these books is rare. Even with my family's extensive library." Daphne commented.

"Same, this is quite the collection." Tracy said as she whistled at some of the books she was looking at. "A book from Salzar Slytherin. What were you thinking when you paced in front of that tapestry Harry."

"Not much, I just wanted a room to learn and prepare for the tournament." Harry said as he picked up a few different books.

"Well either way, you hit the jackpot with this room. Priceless knowledge right here at our fingertips." Hermione breathed.

"Don't get to carried away Hermione, we still have 3 more years to read over everything here." Harry said as he sat down and reading a book about parseltongue.

"A book about the history of parseltongues. Quite the find Harry." Daphne said leaning over Harry's shoulder.

Harry blushed a bit at the close proximity.

"Y-yeah, I was just trying to find out more about my abilities."

Daphne just smiled at him as she returned to browsing the selves.

Tracy laughed at how flustered Harry became while Hermione just smiled and shook her head.

The group spent the rest of the night reading and working in the room until they decided it was time to return to their dorms.

* * *

 **How was Dobby's dialouge? Were they decent? Any tips to improve them? Any tips in general?**

 **Anyways I hope this chapter was at least some what decent. It was really more just me setting stuff up for the next chapter.**

 **And to all those that review, thank you. You really don't know how much I appreciate you guys for taking the time to review my stories.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, and follow the story.**

 **Until next time.**

 **PK Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all here is another chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the favorites and follows.**

 **And thank you for all the reviews.**

 **I respond to your guys review at the bottom.**

 **Thanks again for the support. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The sun was peeking from behind the horizon and just barely shining into the gold and crimson common room. The fire was nothing but smothering ashes and the room was almost empty.

Almost being the keyword there.

Working underneath one of the candle lights, Harry was writing on some parchment. Around him were his classes' text books.

Harry continued to work alone in the common room until the faint sound of footsteps came from the stairs. At first he thought it was coming from the girl's dorm until he realized it was actually from the boy's.

"Who's up at this hour?" Harry whispered to himself.

Stepping off of the stairs was Neville Longbottom.

Neville looked around before spotting Harry. He walked over and gave a nervous smile.

"Morning Harry, you're up early." Neville said taking a seat.

Harry smiled a little bit.

"Morning Neville. This is my usual time. But I got to say, you're not normally up this early." Harry said.

"Yeah, well I wanted to talk to you." Neville said as he fidgeted.

"About what?"

"Well, one, I believe you Harry. I know you're not the person to seek glory or fame. I believe that you didn't put your name into the cup." Neville said looking Harry in the eye.

Harry smiled, "Thank you Neville. It's nice to know that you have my back."

"Anytime Harry, and two, I was wondering. Do you need any help preparing? I know I am a bit useless, and I am no better than a squib but I thought…" Neville started before he was interrupted.

"Neville." Harry spoke suddenly causing Neville to look at him, "You're not useless. You have your strengths and weakness like everyone else. And I will be more than happy to have your help."

"Really?" Asked a wide eye Neville.

"Yeah, I know you are brilliant Neville. I can see that every Herbology Class. Having you with me would mean a lot to me." Harry said extending his hand, "So can I count on you?"

"Of course Harry, that's what friends are for." Neville said shaking Harry's hand.

Harry let out a grin, "That means a lot mate, I haven't had a lot of good friends to count on lately."

"I noticed, though you should know that you have a lot more support than what is let on."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Huh, really? Who?"

"The Gryffindor Quidditch Team for one. While they haven't been vocal in your support, they have been going around and convincing anyone that listen to them that you're not some glory hound."

Harry smile grew, "I really should thank them."

"No need Harry. We here you loud and clear." A voice spoke from behind Harry.

Harry looked behind him and saw Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley, and Oliver Wood.

"You never have to thank us for anything Harry. This Quidditch team is a family and family sticks together." Katie spoke again holding up her fist to Harry.

"If we were to abandon our teammate then we no better than the worst of Slytherin." Oliver said putting his fist next to Katie's.

"How could we leave-"

"-ickle Harrikins by himself." Fred and George spoke.

They to put there fist up.

"We stick together." Alicia said putting her fist up.

"Always." Angelina said joining the rest.

Harry's eyes were watering a bit. He put his fist up and joined it with the rest of the team.

"Thanks guys, that means…a lot." Harry said grinning with his tears.

"We couldn't in our right mind leave you to fend for yourself." Alicia said putting her arms around Harry's shoulder.

"You're the youngest of us. Got to make sure you're taken care of." Angelina said causing Harry to blush a bit.

Everyone laughed and joked around for a bit before the quidditch team had to disband to complete their homework.

Harry joined Neville again with a grin on his face.

"Hey Neville, thanks." Harry said returning to his work.

"Huh, why are you thanking me?"

"For your support, honestly it's been hard to dealing with all of this. Knowing I have your guys support helps."

"No problem Harry." Neville said before returning to his homework he was working on.

It was sometime later that Hermione came down to join Harry and Neville.

Hermione raised her eyebrow seeing the Neville with Harry but just smiled.

"Morning Harry, morning Neville." Hermione asked taking a seat.

"Morning Hermione." Neville said.

"Morning Hermione, you wouldn't guess what happen this morning."

"Oh," Hermone said resting her head on her palm, "what happened that has you grinning?"

"Apparently I have a lot of support in the lower years and the quidditch team. Also Neville here offered to help us."

Hermione grinned, "That's great Harry. And thank you Neville. It's good to know that others are looking out for Harry to."

"No problem Hermione. The least I can do."

Hermione just shook her head, "Don't sell yourself short Neville. It's more than many people."

Neville blushed a bit from the compliment.

At this Hermione looked to Harry, "So what's the plan today Harry?"

"Well, first things first, introduce Neville here to our friends. Then I believe our lesson is today."

"Huh?" Neville asked as his eyebrows shot up.

"We have some friends that are willing to help tutor me in what it takes to be a Lord." Harry said.

"I could help you out to, if you like Harry." Neville offered.

Harry nodded his head smiling, "I be happy for the help Neville. Though, why do you know these things?"

"My grandma made sure I knew everything I needed to take up the mantle as Lord Longbottom."

"Are you a lord Neville?" Hermione asked.

"No, I can't claim my heritance till I am seventeen due to the fact that I am not the last of my family." Neville answered rubbing his chin. "But Harry might be able to claim his inheritance next summer."

Both Hermione and Harry were surprised at that.

"That's really soon, why can I do that?" Harry asked.

"You are the last Potter alive. At the age of fifteen your inheritance is yours to claim by the laws of wizengamot."

"Wizengamot? They're the court of lords that decide the laws of magical Britain. They're also ran by the chief warlock. That is about all I know of them." Hermione said looking up at the ceiling.

"That covers the basics. Wizengamot has been around for thousands of years. Around the time of the founders. Albus Dumbledore is the latest chief warlock. It is his duty to oversee all the trials, meetings, and debates that occur." Neville informed Harry and Hermione.

"So he is kind of like the Queen. Overseeing everything that happens in the court." Harry said tapping his finger on the desk.

"Yeah, that is pretty much what he does. Though he has more power than the recent Queens."

Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding before Harry looked at the clock.

"Damn, we best head down to eat. Otherwise we miss them." Harry said gathering all of his stuff.

"Yeah wouldn't do to stand them up. Are you coming Neville?" Hermione asked grabbing her book.

Neville stood up slowly, "I guess so, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Harry smirked.

"The kitchens." Hermione whispered.

Harry pouted a bit, "Why must you always ruin my fun?"

"I don't always ruin your fun. I just thought you teased Neville enough." Hermione replied back smirking.

Harry didn't say anything, and like any mature teenager, stuck his tongue out at Hermione.

Hermione just stuck out her tongue back.

Neville just shook his head a bit bewildered and amused at how much Harry and Hermione were acting like children.

000

The three Gryffindor's entered the kitchens to see Daphne and Tracy seating a table.

"Sorry were late. Got distracted talking to Neville here." Harry said taking a seat next to Daphne.

"I see, at least try to be punctual Harry." Daphne said frowning.

"I try, Daphne." Harry said offering a small smile.

Daphne didn't say anything as she shook her head.

Neville, who was seating next to Hermione, tilted his head.

Harry seeing the look on Neville's face quickly spoke up.

"Neville, meet Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass. They were the friends I wanted you to meet. They are also the ones that agreed to help tutor me."

Neville stood up and bowed to Tracy and Daphne.

"It is a pleasure to see you again heiress Greengrass, heiress Davis." Neville said in his bow.

"Please seat heir Longbottom. You're among friends here." Daphne said coolly.

"Oh you two have meet before?" Harry said with an eye brow raised.

"Yes we have met at some of the formal functions that our family brings us to." Daphne said.

"I see, also am I going to be expected to bow like that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you're going to have to do it to every single lady you meet for the rest of your life now." Tracy remarked.

"Oh joy." Harry said leaning back into his chair.

"It isn't so bad." Neville said.

"No I guess not, but it seems really unnecessary. Especially if it is to someone I don't like."

"Oh suck it up Harry, this isn't some of the worst things you will have to do." Daphne said as she ate.

"Oh what's worst?"

"You'll see Harry, you'll see." Daphne smirked.

Harry shuddered.

"I hope I don't, whatever it is I think I could live without it."

"You got no choice in the matter." Tracy said smirking.

"Neville please toss me a bone, what are they talking about?"

Neville just smirked before returning to his breakfast.

"Hermione?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione just shrugged.

Harry groaned before returning to his food.

"Look on the bright side Harry. You don't have to worry about it until you claim your inheritance." Tracy said with a mouth full of bacon.

"Tracy, please don't talk with your mouth full. It really isn't becoming of you." Daphne said looking disgusted.

Tracy just rolled her eyes before eating some more.

"At least her manner is better than Ron's. It's like watching a starving pig trying to choke itself on food." Hermione remarked.

Neville and Harry just laughed at the analogy that Hermione used while Tracy chuckled a bit.

Daphne shuddered, "You're right, his manners are atrocious."

The rest of the time the group talked about school work and some other random things. Soon it was time for the group of friends to leave and go to class. Neville hanged out with Harry and Hermione the whole day.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the most part. The group didn't meet back up again until after classes.

000

In the room of requirements that Harry asked for yesterday, the group were sitting around the table. Daphne was pulling out some books she has and was about to begin her lesson to Harry and Hermione.

"So Harry what do you know about being a lord?" Daphne asked looking Harry in the eye.

Harry started to blush a bit before looking down.

"I… I know nothing other than the few things you and Neville have told me." Harry said continuing to look at the table.

Daphne frowned before shaking her head slightly.

"Then we start on the basics. As Lord Potter you will have to manage the Potter business but how involved you are with them is up to your discretion. Your accounts are regularly financed by Gringotts, though there are other options. Also due to your houses status as Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house Potter you will be required to attend the Wizengamot meetings. Though once you claim your lordship you will have to instate a proxy until you are seventeen which is of age in our world. The Potter family has a lot of influence and power within Wizengamot so that will be a benefit to you. As Lord Potter it will be expected of you due to your status to attend functions held by the ministry or those of prominent standing." Daphne informed.

Harry just nodded trying to wrap his head around all of his duties.

Hermione just penciled down everything. Tracy and Neville just listened as both were aware of what being a lord entitled.

Daphne waited on Harry to say something before continuing. Harry looked up and saw that she was waiting on him. Harry blushed a bit.

"Er, so as a Lord I will also have to learn the correct etiquette right? Will you be teaching me that to?" Harry asked.

"I can, but Neville might be of better help. Though I will teach you of how you should act in a public situation." Daphne said.

"Huh, what's the difference in what Neville is going to teach me and what you are?" Harry asked as his brows furrowed.

Daphne looked over to Hermione for help explaining this.

"Harry, Daphne is saying that Neville will teach you proper manners, such as what fork to use, or greetings and farewells. Daphne will be teaching you how to act as a Lord. Which is, how to best explain this, being someone that is fully aware of your rights and powers, as well as being smart about how you use your power and influence." Hermione explained looking towards Daphne in the end.

Daphne nodded her head smiling a little.

"Okay, but the last thing I want is to be like Malfoy and be an arrogant pounce." Harry said frowning.

"No one is asking you to be one Harry. What we are asking you is to be aware of your standing within our society. How you wish to act upon it is your choice." Daphne said.

Harry paused for a minute before sighing.

"Fine, is there anything else that I probably should know now?" Harry asked.

"Beware of the marriage contracts that will be headed your way once you claim your heritage." Tracy said grinning.

Hermione frowned, "People still use those?"

"It is a lot rarer these days and are often only used by the older families as a tradition. Though those are after a couple has been dating for a time." Daphne said.

Hermione just nodded a bit, "Okay I guess that isn't as bad. I guess Harry will be getting these contracts from families trying to get his wealth."

"You dead on. That is all these families will be trying to do." Tracy said still grinning.

Harry groaned as he hide his face in his hands.

"Why me, why can't I just have some sort of normal life." Harry moaned.

At that everyone felt a bit sorry for Harry.

Hermione but a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Look on the bright side Harry, no more Dursleys. You will never have to return to them." Hermione said trying to cheer Harry up.

Harry just smiled a little bit, "Yeah, yeah that be nice."

Harry took a few deep breaths before sitting straight. He sent Hermione an appreciative look before turning to Daphne.

"Think that is enough about my upcoming lordship. Can you help me prepare for the first task now? All of these lessons won't be any good if I don't survive long enough to claim my inheritance." Harry asked.

"Yeah, let's begin then on getting you ready." Daphne said before the group dissolved into talks about what Harry might need to know and how they should approach training.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Good, bad, mediocre? Let me know in a review, I enjoy seeing the feed back I get from each chapter.**

 **Review responses**

 **Dault3883 Barron Backslash: Yeah my chapters are a bit short. I try to write as much as I can. But I can't spend my life writing, as much as I love to.**

 **Gunreal: Thanks and I hope this update is to your liking**

 **Vi38: Thank you**

 **serenityselena: Glad you can't wait to read more, I can't wait to write more.**

 **magitech: You're right it wouldn't make sense for Hermione to know everything about Harry's lordship. Thank you for pointing that out so that I can keep that in mind as I am writing. And who knows, Dumbledore was a manipulative old b******.**

 **Michand: Well, I hope Hermione wasn't so annoying to you in this chapter. Though if you do ever figure it out I would love to know why you thought she was annoying.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would love some feed back on how i could possibly improve this story.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **PK out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a week since Neville joined Harry's group of friends. In that time they had been relentlessly preparing Harry for everything and anything that could be the first task. They learned some different spells that could be useful. They also created a workout routine to help Harry and the rest of the group stay in shape. Harry and Hermione's lessons about the pureblood customs have been progressing as well. Everything for Harry was going well.

Until tonight.

Earlier that night Harry followed Hagrid into the forbidden forest and saw what he had to face for the first task.

Dragons.

Not just any dragons, but god damn nesting mother dragons. If there was one thing anyone knows, you don't get between a mother dragon and its eggs.

So here Harry was on the top of the astronomy tower watching the stars. Trying to figure out how he was going to make it through the first task.

"Harry?"

Harry's focus snapped out of his thoughts and refocused on the source of the voice.

"Daphne? What are you doing here?" Harry asked sitting up.

"I needed some space tonight. Guess you did to." Daphne said as she sat by Harry.

Harry just sighed, "Yeah, well. I just found out what the first task was."

"Oh?" Daphne said as her interest piqued, "What is it?"

"Dragons, bloody nesting dragons." Harry said hanging his head in defeat.

Daphne winced, "Damn, you got your work cut out for you. But I am sure you'll make it Harry, you can't let all of your lessons be for waste now can you."

Harry let out a small chuckle, "How ungrateful of me it would be to waste your time, princess."

Daphne's eyes narrowed before she smacked Harry on the arm.

"Don't call me princess ever again. And yes it would be very ungrateful of you to waste my time." Daphne said with a huff. The corners of her mouth twitching upwards though.

Harry just laughed a bit with Daphne joining in.

They calmed after a little while and watched the stars in silence for a bit.

"Why did you come up here Daphne? I know you wanted space, but I find talking about it helps just a little bit." Harry said softly turning to look at Daphne.

Daphne blushed a little bit as she looked Harry in the eye. His eyes sparkled under the moonlight in a way that caused Daphne to be entranced by them.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. Malfoy was bothering me again. He's hoping to get my father to sign a betrothal contract between us. He just won't stop pestering me about wanting what is his. I can chase him away easily, but he is always coming back for more. And sometimes, like today, I am just at my wits ends. It's not just him either. There are others trying to woe me to and I hate it, all of it." Daphne said as some tears just started to fall.

Harry noticed her tears. His eyes widened as he panicked trying to figure out what he was going to do before settling on following his instinct.

Moving slowly Harry gently wrapped his arms around Daphne. Unlike what Harry thought might happen Daphne just snuggled in closer. They sat like that until Daphne calmed down for a bit. Daphne pulled out of Harry's arm, already missing the warmth.

Wiping some tears away Daphne smiled up at Harry.

"I am sorry you had to deal with that Harry. You're already got a lot on your plate, you don't need to deal with a crying girl to." Daphne said looking away.

"Daphne," Harry said causing her to look at him, "don't ever be sorry for crying. We all have days that are too much. Days where we hit our breaking point. Don't ever be sorry for needing to release those emotions. And know that if you ever need someone to talk to or to just listen, I am here for you. You're my friend Daphne. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you." Harry said as he watched Daphne.

Daphne smiled, "Thank you Harry. For everything."

Harry just shook his head, "No need to thank me. Just doing what everyone else would do."

"That's the thing Harry, not everyone else would. You're truly special, now just accept the thank yous and compliments already." Daphne said a bit forcefully.

Harry stared at her for a second before closing his eyes and sighing.

"I guess it is my saving people thing I am told about." Harry said looking back up at the stars.

"You're just that good of a person Harry. Always willing put someone else before yourself." Daphne said as she moved closer to Harry.

She paused for second before leaning into Harry and resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry flinched at the contact before relaxing. He looked down at Daphne and saw she had her eyes closed.

Not wanting to disturb her Harry sat as still as he could while watching the stars.

After sometime Harry realized Daphne fell asleep. Pulling out his wand, Harry cast a few privacy and comfort charms. After storing his wand again Harry gently wrapped his arms around Daphne and lowered both of them to the ground. Harry kept his arms around Daphne as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He never noticed the content smile that was on Daphne's face.

000

The sun light shined down on Harry as he rubbed his eyes. He started to sit up before he realized there was something on his chest. Reaching for his glasses that he knocked off he put them on to see Daphne sleeping on top of him. Harry pulled out his wand and cast the tempus spell. Harry saw it was 6:30 AM. Blinking Harry reached down and shook Daphne gently.

"Mm, five more minutes Trace." Daphne mumbled into Harry.

"Sorry Daphne, but I'm not Tracy, or your pillow." Harry said smirking a little.

It took Daphne a second to comprehend what Harry said. When she did her eyes popped open and she looked at Harry as her face darken into a deep blush.

"Morning Harry, er, sorry about sleeping on you." Daphne said sitting up.

"It's no problem Daphne." Harry said spelling off the drool spot Daphne left on his shirt.

Daphne just blushed a deeper red seeing that she drooled.

The two sat in an awkward silence.

Suddenly Harry stood up and held out a hand to Daphne. Daphne took his hand and he helped her up.

"Let's pretend this didn't happen and we can go back to being friends." Harry suggested.

"Agreed." Daphne said with a nod. Her blush started to recede as her Ice Queen persona took place

"Then let's get back to our dorms before suspicion arouses. Dobby!" Harry called out.

"Master Harry Potter sir called for Dobby." Dobby said as he popped in.

"Yes I did, could you please take Daphne to her dorm. Then come back and take me to my dorm." Harry asked the hyperactive elf.

"Dobby be taking Master Harry Potter sir and his Miss Daffy to their dorms now." Dobby said whisking away a startled Daphne.

Harry just laughed seeing her surprised looked until Dobby came back and took him to his own dorm.

Harry stifled any of his amusement until after he took a shower.

After Harry was ready for the day he walked into the common room to see Ron Weasley standing in front of him.

When Ron saw Harry his eyes narrowed and ears turned bright red. Ron quickly stormed out of the common room without a word.

"Well at least there was no yelling." Harry said as he made his way over to Neville and Hermione. "Morning you two." Harry said.

"Morning Harry." They both said standing up.

"You're up later than usual. Did you stay up late again?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, sorry Hermione. Just the first task stressing me out." Harry said as the three made their way to the kitchen.

"Honestly Harry, you need to take better care of yourself." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Calm down Hermione, it's a bit early to be lecturing people now isn't it? Let's have breakfast first at least." Neville said.

Hermione paused before let out a sigh, "Fine, but only because I am hungry to."

Harry sent Neville a grateful smile as they continued to make their way to the kitchen.

As they were walking down through an empty corridor Harry spotted Cedric Diggory.

"You guys wait up for a second. I be right back." Harry said running down to meet Cedric.

Cedric had stopped walking to see Harry running towards him.

"What's up Potter?" Cedric asked when Harry was close enough.

"I wanted to give you a heads up about the first task. Nesting dragons." Harry said with a serious look.

Cedric paused for a second before his eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Cedric ask with a bit of disbelief.

"Saw them last night. Just wanted to even the playing field." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked confused a little.

"The other champions probably know already. I saw their headmaster's there." Harry said.

After a moment Cedric gave a Harry a smile and stuck out his hand.

"Thank you Harry. I won't forget this." Cedric said shaking Harry's hand.

"It is no problem Cedric, just try to make it out alive." Harry joked before running back to Harry and Neville.

Cedric shook his head with a smile on his face as he walked away. His brows starting to furrow as he continued his walk.

As Harry ran back to Neville and Hermione he noticed their looks of confusion mixed with concern.

"What?" Harry asked stopping in front of them.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing, just telling Cedric the first task was dragons." Harry said nonchalantly before continuing his walk to the kitchens.

Hermione and Neville froze for a second before looking at each other with wide eyes. They quickly ran after Harry.

"Dragons!?" Hermione harshly whispered.

"Yup." Harry said popping the 'p'.

"How are you so relaxed about this?" Neville asked as he watch Harry just smile.

"Easy, I'm not. Right now I freaking out with how the hell I am going to survive. But it is easier to get through the day acting as if things are fine." Harry said as a frown began to form. "Sometimes all you can do is just smile."

With that Harry began to briskly walk wanting to get off the topic.

Hermione and Neville shared a look before they ran to catch up with Harry again. The rest of the walk to the kitchen was in an awkward silence as no one wanted to say something that might set the others off.

As they entered Hogwarts' kitchen, the Gryffindor trio were greeted by the house elves as the trio made their way to their table.

Daphne and Tracy were already sitting at the table, but they weren't alone. Next to Daphne was a younger girl that looked almost identical to Daphne. The girl had the same blond hair as Daphne and the same facial features. The only difference was the eyes. While Daphne's eyes were more of an ice blue color, the girl's eyes were a deep blue like a lake on sunny day.

Harry sat down next to Daphne like normal with Hermione and Neville sitting in their usual spots.

Harry watched as the younger girl watched him with curiosity filled eyes but an emotionless face.

"So Daphne, who is she?" Harry asked continuing to watch the younger girl.

"This is my younger sister Astoria. She insisted on having breakfast with me. I hope you don't mind." Daphne said with her usual coldness. Though if one payed attention there was a small smirk on her face.

"Of course not Daphne." Harry said standing up. He quickly walked over to where Astoria was sitting and let out a deep exaggerated bow. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria watched Harry as he bowed before letting out a giggle. Her giggles soon turned into full blown laughs.

Harry just smiled as he turned to Daphne smirking before taking his seat again.

"I believe that is two Greengrass women that I have made break their masks." Harry said smirking.

"Don't get cocky Harry, you haven't met my mother yet." Daphne smirked.

At that Harry paled as everyone laughed at his reaction.

Harry soon joined in the laughing.

The group enjoyed some light conversations as they got to know Astoria a bit better.

Astoria was a lot different than what the others thought she would be like. Where Daphne was sarcastic and witty when her masked drop. Astoria had a bubbly personality matched with a quick tongue. She on more than one occasion caused Harry to blush. The Gryffindor's learned that Astoria was a third year and she was sorted into Slytherin. Though that was easy to tell from her robes. They also learned that Astoria was very mischievous which got her and Harry conspiring on some pranks they could do on the teachers and students.

Daphne just shook her head and smiled as she listened to the two talk about some of the pranks they were coming up with.

With Astoria around Daphne seemed more relaxed laughed more often with the group. Though there were times when Harry caught Daphne staring at him before turning away blushing.

Harry was perplexed by Daphne's sudden change in behavior and wondered if it had to do with this morning.

The group ate their breakfast without bringing up the first task, the tournament, or any of the house rivalries that existed.

When it was time to go, Astoria left waving as she went in the opposite direction of the group.

Today was potions so Gryffindors and Slytherins had class together.

As they were walking through the corridors neither of them said a word. They knew it was important of them to keep up appearance of not knowing each other. It would keep the pressure off of Daphne and Tracey. As well as keep the Gryffindors from shunning the trio more.

In fact Daphne and Tracy walked far behind Harry, Hermione, and Neville so they looked like they were only traveling down the same pathway.

Everything was going smoothly until Draco Malfoy, and his posse of Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, stepped out from around the corner.

"Well, well, well, Potter has finally shown up. And look who he has with him the mud-blood and the squib. I guess that is an upgrade from the blood-traitor weasel." Malfoy sneered.

Daphne and Tracy hanged behind the group not wanting to get mixed up in the feud. Though both hand their hand on their wand ready to hex Malfoy into next week.

Hermione had an annoyed look on her face. While Neville hanged his head looking at the ground.

Harry on the other hand had a look of calmness. The temperature seemed to drop as Harry slowly walked forward.

Malfoy was stunned at how Potter was reacting he didn't move. Not that he could, fear seemed to keep Malfoy from moving. It was like watching a predator watching its prey. With Malfoy as the prey.

"I believe I told you last time Malfoy. If you called Hermione that again, I won't hold back. Now not only that you insulted my friend Neville. You've made your intentions clear to me. The question is, are you ready to commit?" Harry said softly his emerald eyes seemingly pulsing as the air's temperature dropped even more.

"C-c-commit?" Malfoy stuttered as Harry grinned from his spot.

"Yes, you seem to want it. You have attacked me multiple times, and knowing you can't bother me you attack my friends. You know the rewards of winning one, but the question is, can you? So I ask again Malfoy, shall I declare a, blood feud?" Harry said as his eyes lost all amusement, his look turned into dead seriousness.

Malfoy paled, everyone in the group paled. Even the two gorillas knew what a blood feud meant. Having a blood feud with anyone is highly frowned upon. But having a lord of an Ancient and Noble house declare one on you. It was political suicide, it was financial suicide, and it might as well just be called suicide.

Families have been destroyed picking fights with the Ancient and Noble houses. Very few manage to survive their wrath.

With Harry threatening them with one now. It made them fear, not just from Harry but from what their parents would think about having a blood feud declared on them.

In all of this Daphne just walked up till she was standing beside Harry. Harry's stance relaxed but the tension in the air held.

"If the House of Potter goes into a blood feud with the Malfoys. Than the House of Greengrass shall back our ally." Daphne said as she smirked at the paling faces, if that was still possible.

"The House of Longbottom will also continue to stand by our allies the Potters." Neville said with confidence after watching Harry defend him and Hermione.

Malfoy looked back at all three of them. Three of the Ancient and Noble houses banding together. All of them getting ready to declare a blood feud against you.

This called for retreat.

With that Malfoy turn and ran like a dog with its tail between its legs. The others quickly realized that their glorious leader had left them high and dry and turned to follow him.

Harry looked at Daphne and Neville and gave them a grateful smile. They returned it as the group silently continued their walk to class. They knew this will be all over the school later.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria were all eating lunch together at the Gryffindor table. Normally they wouldn't even think about doing something like this in public but since that morning it became a well-known fact that the group were allies.

No reason to bother hiding what everyone already knew.

The group of friends ate their lunch in peace. No one wanted to agonize the heirs of three of the most powerful houses.

"Gees, everyone is scared of us all of a sudden." Harry said as he looked around. Everyone he made eye contact with quickly shifted their gaze somewhere else.

"What did you expect Harry? You made Malfoy and his gang almost wet themselves with that display of yours. Honestly throwing your power around like that is going to make everyone nervous of you." Daphne said with some exasperation.

"At least Harry is putting his lessons to good use. I thoroughly enjoyed watching Malfoy almost shitting himself." Tracey said laughing

"Harry you shouldn't have done that. You could get in trouble because of your threat." Hermione said almost scolding but Harry could see the guilt in her eyes.

"Hermione, don't worry about it. Malfoy had it coming, I told him the next time he insulted you I would be coming after him, and I meant it." Harry said looking Hermione in the eye.

"I know Harry, I just don't want you getting into trouble because of me." Hermione said looking away.

Harry didn't say anything as he walked over and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"You're the closest thing I have to family Hermione. You've been there with me through thick and thin. We argue, we bicker but I know, no matter what, I can always count on you. So I want to at least be able to do what I can to protect you." Harry said softly.

"Harry I can take care of myself. I'm not helpless." Hermione tried to scold but a smile gave away how she felt.

"I know, I am well aware you can take care of yourself. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to make sure you're safe." Harry said letting go of Hermione.

Hermione gave Harry a hug before they both sat in their seat again.

Daphne watched how easily the two interacted with a hint of jealously.

Astoria and Tracey just smirked at each other as they watched Daphne.

Neville just smiled until he froze when Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for standing up for me to." Hermione whispered.

"It was nothing Hermione. Just helping a friend." Neville said trying not to blush.

Hermione didn't say anything as she let go of his hand.

The group continued their lunch with general conversations. Throughout it all Daphne glared at Harry and Hermione once or twice. Harry saw a few of her glares and were confused by them. Hermione just smiled knowing what was probably running through the Ice Queen of Slytherin head.

The rest of the school day went off without a hitch. Everyone just tended to ignore the friend group as they didn't want to get on their bad side.

It was later in the room of requirement that the group met up again.

Everyone was there, even Astoria who wanted to see what the meeting was about.

They all sat around a rectangular table with books piled around them.

"So what is the plan for Harry?" Neville asked.

"The fire freezing charm might be useful." Tracy offered.

"Maybe but if a dragon is spewing flames at you, you won't have much chance at using it." Daphne countered.

"Do you know what the goal might be? That would help planning." Astoria piped up.

Everyone paused and mauled over what the possible goal is.

Harry suddenly slammed his head into the book he was reading.

Harry was mumbling under his breath some curse words unfit for the young to hear.

Hermione stared at Harry before her eyes widen. Daphne watch Harry and Hermione's reaction before her own eyes widened.

"They wouldn't." Daphne said softly.

"They wouldn't what." Tracey demanded.

"Nesting dragons. They were nesting dragons." Harry said looking up.

Realization dawned on them as they all paled slightly.

"They're going to make you take something from a nesting dragon's nest. That's suicide!" Tracey said.

"It is the only logical thing they would make the task using nesting dragons. What were they thinking?" Daphne asked herself.

"They probably weren't." Hermione scoffed before her expression soften, "Why does every year get more dangerous?"

No one said anything before Neville spoke up.

"The only thing left that we can do is prepare Harry. We can question the sanity of our government later."

Harry just sighed, "Well then, what are we wasting time for?"

With that everyone started to help formulate some different plans and things Harry will need for the first task.

It was late into the night before the group decided it was time to sleep.

* * *

 **So another chapter for all of you. I hope it was decent. Working on developing my characters better but I would appreciate some tips on how to approve that if you have any. Also how was the Malfoy confrontation, to much? I was trying to show how off what Harry has been learning, without actually getting into the lessons.**

 **Review responses**

 **These are just reviews that I could comment on from last chapter. Other wise it be a long list of my saying thank you**

 **serenityselena: I always wondered why the** **Gryffindor quidditch team didn't support Harry in the books, at least not that I could remember. Neville was to balance out the group more Harry needs some guy friends to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **WeasleyIsMyKing540: I am not sure if I will have Ron come around or not. It will certainly be a while before he does, and that is an if. Ron has some character problems to overcome before he can become friends with Harry. So it will certainly be a while. Longer than the book, much longer.**

 **LordOfTheHosers: Thank you for pointing out my rushed characters. If you have any tips or advice on what I could do please send me a PM. Also you're right Wood did graduate in third year. For some reason I remembered it as fifth year. Either way, other than moral support Wood isn't going to be doing much so its all good. Though I plan to give him and the team a few more scenes.**

 **jbern: Yeah, some of my grammar is pretty bad. It is a weakness of mine that I need to improve on. Also I hope this chapter was less of a screen play as you put it. I just wish there was more time to just sit and write. I am glad you enjoy the story, I hope I can keep entertaining.**

 **As for everyone else that reviewed Thank You!**

 **It means a lot to see the encouraging reviews and critique. I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter.**

 **Please leave a review or send me a PM.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **PK out**


	6. The First Task (Part 1)

Hello everyone!

I wanted to let out an apology for not posting for a few weeks, school work dominated my time but I should be returning back to a somewhat weekly update.

So enjoy the story!

Dawn was breaking past the horizon as Harry sat next to the chair by the window. The candle light that he was working by flicked in the nonexistent breeze. The embers shined with an orange grow. Other than the one candle light, the room was dark and hollow. Only one person was awake in the empty common room. Sitting by the window Harry stared at the horizon as the sun rose into the sky.

"And so it begins." Harry said as he rose out of his seat.

After he put out his candle he walked out of the common room with his bag. As he moved through the empty halls he notice the school begin to liven as portraits and ghost started to become more active. Not that it mattered to someone under the cloak of invisibility.

Upon reaching the seventh floor corridor that held the room of requirement, Harry paused for second before making the door appear. Instead of the usual training room that Harry used, this one had a calmer feel to it. The room was barren sans the single mat in the middle of the room. Harry simply walked over to the mat and sat down crossing his legs. Placing his palms in his lap Harry closed his eyes.

The effect was almost immediate, his breathing slowed. His shoulders relaxed, and the stress that he held faded from his face. Harry sat still not moving for a long time, eventually a knock roused Harry from his meditation. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Daphne standing before him smirking.

"Glad to see you're using what I taught you." Daphne said.

Standing up, Harry said back, "It would be rude of me if I didn't, princess."

Daphne's smirk turned into a frown, she quickly smacked Harry on the arm.

"I told you not to call me princess. Come on already, the others are waiting for us." Daphne said storming out of the room.

Harry just smiled and quickly ran to catch up with Daphne. In silence the pair walked to the kitchen. When they entered they quickly took their usual seat at the table their friends sat at. Hermione, Tracy, and Astoria gave Harry a hug and some words of encouragement while Neville gave Harry a pat on the back. Harry gave them a smile and ate breakfast in silence before it was time for Harry to go down to the Forbidden Forest.

Today was a day that made Harry wish he was normal, the First Task of the god forsaken Tri-Wizard Tournament. As much as Harry wanted to skip this task he knew he couldn't, he didn't want to waste his friend's efforts to help him prepare. That and he didn't want to lose his magic, as it would mean he would be abandoning his friends.

Harry was making his way over to the tent as his friends went to get their seats.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" A female voice called out.

Turning around Harry saw Rita Skeeter and a camera man running after him. Harry just turned around and continued to walk towards the tent. Harry shuddered as he remembered his first time meeting that reporter at the weighing of the wands ceremony.

Harry just ignored the reporter and quickly entered the tent.

The reporter tried to enter the tent but was rebuffed by Crouch.

"Good now that all champions are here it is time to begin the First Task." Ludo Bagman said clapping his hands together. "Today your first task will be… Dragons. So guest first, Viktor if you please."

Walking up to Ludo and reaching into the bag, Viktor pulled out a model of a Chinese Fireball. Fleur went after him and pulled out a Common Welsh Green. Cedric pulled out a Swedish Short-Snout. Harry was the last one to go, as he pulled out his model Harry flinched a little.

"The Hungarian Horntail, tough luck kid." Crouch said walking out of the tent.

"You will do fine Harry." Ludo said giving Harry an encouraging smile. Ludo quickly followed Crouch leaving the champions in the tent. They sat there in silence before Cedric was called first. Cedric took some time before pushing the tent flaps out of his way. Soon the roars of the crowd could be heard.

None of the champions reacted to it. They sat there quietly, almost without care. Except, if one looked close enough though, one could see that each of the champions were going over their plans for their dragons. The mutterings underneath the breath, the subtle waving of the hand, and the constant tapping of the fingers on the chair.

Soon it was Fleur's turn to complete the task. Leaving Viktor and Harry in the tent themselves. Time passed quickly soon it was Viktor's turn to go. All Harry could hear was the roar of the crowd. With his eyes closed Harry sat still his brows furrowed as sweat ran down his face.

"Harry Potter!" a voice echoed.

Harry eyes snapped open as he walked towards the entrance of the tent. He paused for a second before walking through the flap. As Harry grew closer to the arena his senses started to go everywhere. He could feel the crunch of rocks underneath his feet. He could smell the smoke, and hear the mumbling of the crowds. Harry's fists clenched to the point of his knuckles being white. His heart pounding against his rib cage. He could feel his wand holster heavy underneath his robes, even if it was charmed to be weightless.

Harry soon walked past the entrance and into the arena. Pausing just outside, he noticed the dragon lying coiled by its nest. Harry noted the dragon hadn't noticed him yet. He then felt the wind blow from his east. Nodding his head Harry stepped out into the arena. The Hungarian Horntail immediately noticed his presence. As it uncoiled the dragon stood on all fours with her head raised high. Her jaw was wide open, an orange glow emitted from the back of her throat. Yet she hesitated seeing as Harry hasn't moved yet. She waited there building the fire until she slowly closed her jaw.

Harry who was maintaining eye contact with the dragon, never moved from his spot at the entrance. When Harry saw the dragon close her mouth he took it as his cue, _"I call to thee, mighty being of fire, to hear my plea. In your nest is a golden egg, placed there by the keepers, I was tasked to retrieve it against my will. I simply wish to remove the egg with your permission so that there is no conflict between us."_

The entire arena was still; whatever they were expecting they certainly weren't expecting to hear the boy-who-lived speak in parseltongue.

The Hungarian Horntail slowly bent her neck and lowered her body to the ground. She slowly moved her snout directly in front of Harry. The dragon's hot breath blasted across Harry's face. The smell of sulfur assaulted his nose. Yet Harry stood not moving and unflinching.

No one moved, no one dared to interfere. Harry started a dangerous ritual between man and beast, any interruptions will mean death of the boy-who-lived.

The dragon let out a huff causing Harry's hair to fly everyone. It settled in a bigger mess than it normally was.

A female voice soon rang out that only Harry could hear, _"So another speaker has risen? It has been many years since one of you have spoken to us."_

The dragon slowly turned its head so that one of its eyes was trained on Harry, the other was on her nest. Harry stared into the amber eyes of the dragon which seemed to see into his soul.

 _"I have only recently learned that my ability allows me to speak to other beings beside snakes."_ Harry hissed.

 _"I see; you have a lot to learn youngling. Yet your potential is clear, you are destined to do great things. But what you will do with that potential is up to you. Your magic is pure, yet there is this lingering darkness that resides in you. I wonder, will you conquer it or shall it conquer you?"_ The dragon said as she moved away from Harry.

She slowly coiled her body back before lunging forward, snapping her jaws shut inches from Harry's face. Yet Harry stood unflinching, eyes staring straight ahead. While he looked calm, Harry felt his Heart stampeding as a heard of wild buffalo. The white teeth, that were as long as his torso and sharper than any blade, shined with acidic saliva that melted the ground beneath him. The smell of sulfur burned his eyes, yet Harry didn't move.

Soon the giant mouth of the dragon moved away from Harry. Her lips were pulled back, as if the dragon was smiling. The smile caused Harry to shift uncomfortably until the dragon spoke.

 _"You're certainly courageous youngling. You have my permission to remove that golden egg from my nest."_ The Hungarian Horntail said coiling around her nest once more.

 _"Thank you, I promise to leave your eggs untouched."_ Harry said going into a deep bow. His eyes never left the dragon. The dragon did nothing as Harry calmly strode to the nest and removed the golden egg. Just as Harry walked out of arena the dragon called to him.

 _"Wait youngling, soon my eggs will hatch. I feel that your magic has bonded with one of them. Return in one-week's time."_ The dragon hissed stopping everyone from cheering.

Harry quickly got onto one knee, _"Thank you for this honor, I promise to protect your offspring with my life."_

 _"I know you will youngling, I know you will."_ With that the Hungarian Horntail picked up her eggs with her mouth and walked out of the arena with the dragon keepers.

Harry quickly walked into the infirmary where all the other champions and his friends were waiting.

"What happen out there? It was dead silent. I thought we would at least hear roars or cheers." Cedric said once Harry entered the tent.

Harry didn't say anything as his knees began to buckle. He dropped his egg and tried to catch himself on one of the infirmary beds. His breath grew ragged and his heart beat so loud that Harry thought the entire world could hear it. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ear. His vision darkened as he felt Neville slowly lift him up and help him onto the bed.

He felt someone give him something to drink which he downed. Soon his heart slowed its beating back to normal, the pounding of blood lessened and his vision cleared.

"What happened out there?" Cedric asked after watching Harry almost pass out.

Harry tried to speak but he couldn't move a muscle.

Hermione spoke up for Harry seeing as he couldn't speak, "Harry spoke to the dragon in Parseltongue"

All of the champions stopped moving.

"What?" all three shouted confused.

"Quiet. This is an infirmary and Mr. Potter here needs to rest. Literally being face to face with a dragon is a nerve wracking experience that I could only imagine." Madam Pomfrey said finishing her check up on Harry.

Harry felt Daphne grab his hand, he gently tightened his grip on her hand as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione and the rest of the gang went with the other three champions to inform them on Harry's triumph. They exited the tent giving Harry and Daphne some space. Madam Pomfrey left to seeing as Harry would be alright without constant monitoring.

The pair stayed silent before Daphne suddenly launched herself at Harry. Harry started to feel her shaking and his clothes getting damp. Immediately, Harry put his arms around Daphne and held her tightly. He gently rubbed circles on her back. Neither said anything as they stayed like that for a few moments.

Soon Daphne's sobs quieted and stopped, but her grip on Harry never loosened. Harry didn't say anything as he continued to rub Daphne's back. Eventually, Daphne pulled away from Harry put immediately grabbing Harry's hand. Harry grabbed Daphne's hand just as tightly his eyes never leaving hers.

"Please don't ever do that again. Please just don't, I thought you were going to get eaten." Daphne said. Her broken voice shattering Harry's heart.

"I can't promise anything Daphne, but I will not go actively seeking anything like that. That much I can promise." Harry said. His eyes set with determination.

Daphne let out a weak chuckle, "Yet you will still find yourself in dangerous situations. I wish this didn't happen to you."

"As do I, but you know my life." Harry said giving Daphne a smile.

Daphne returned the smile. After a moments pause Daphne climbed into bed with Harry and rested her head on his chest.

Harry didn't move, his eyes were wide. As he slowly came out of shock Harry wrapped his arms around Daphne. The pair laid there in peace, wishing that this feeling will never end. Sadly, soon Madam Pomfrey returned and gave the couple a hard glare which caused the teens to blush at being caught.

Madam Pomfrey said nothing as she cleared Harry well enough to go. After thanking her, Harry and Daphne excited the infirmary tent.

They held hands as they quietly made their way towards the castle. As they neared the entrance they heard shouting. Moving quickly to the scene Harry and Daphne saw Hermione and Neville putting themselves between Ron and Tracy and Astoria. Everyone had their wands out which cause Harry and Daphne to pull out theirs to.

"Enough, what is going on here." Harry said making his presence known.

"Harry mate, let's get out of here. Those Slytherins have been bewitching you. They already got Hermione and Neville." Ron said grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry quickly broke Ron's grip, "I'm not in the mood to play games Rom. I suggest you leave, immediately."

"But Harry, they're Slytherin, slimy evil bitches that only wish to use you. When you aren't useful to them they're going get rid of you. Come on mate wise up, they're just using you."

"No, you are the one that needs to "wise up." I am not being used, and they have done nothing to me. In fact, they have been far more helpful to me than you have been. I know I can count of them to have my back. I use to think the same of you until you decided to ditch me. We were once friends Ron, but if you don't believe me when I tell you the truth, then how can I trust you?"

Ron stopped moving and looked at the ground, his ears burned a bright red, his fest clenched so tight his knuckles were white. No one said anything as Harry passed Ron towards the entrance.

"You have no one else to blame for this but yourself Ron. It was your own jealousy and pride that made you lose your closest friend." Harry said not looking back. Harry then quickly entered the castle with the rest of his friends chasing after him.

After catching up with Harry they walked in silence for a little bit.

"You okay Harry?" Tracy asked.

"I'll be okay eventually. It just, hurts I guess." Harry said letting his head hang.

Daphne quickly grabbed Harry's hand and held it tight. Harry gave her an appreciative smile.

Astoria quickly spoke up, "Don't worry Harry, you've got us now."

"You know that I will always have your back." Hermione said giving Harry a smile.

"The Longbottoms will always have the Potter's back, Harry." Neville said.

"Thanks guys, this really means a lot." Harry said smiling at everyone.

"Just don't start getting mushy on us." Tracy said living Harry a light punch on the arm.

Everyone laughed and continued to joke around as they went to eat their lunch.

 **So I am sure a few of you were wondering what happen to the weekly updates. The simple answer is school. Lots of work, preparation for exams, and everything else in between.**

 **Either way, I am back, and I hope this chapter was worth it. This is, obviously, part one of the First Task day. I felt bad not posting a chapter sooner so I thought I spit this chapter up.**

 **So how was the scene between Harry and the Dragon? Any ideas for names that I can use for Harry's new familiar? Do you agree with me giving Harry a dragon familiar? How was that scene between Harry and Daphne? Any suggestions to improve my writing/story?**

 **Thank you all for reviewing to my story. I believe I replied to most of your guys' review through PM. If I didn't I am sorry, or there wasn't much for me to say beside thank you.**

 **So thank you for taking your time to read this chapter, and please leave a review. It makes my day to see interest in my story.**

 **PK out!**

 **P.S. if there are any errors in the story please let me know, thanks.**

 **Beta-ed(?) by Artimac24 thanks for taking time to go over my story.**


	7. The First Task (Part 2)

**Hello, usual disclaimer applies here. I do apologizes for the wait though. Had a hard time ending this chapter but I thought this would be good lead up for the next. Enjoy!**

 **Comments to reviews at the bottom.**

* * *

After the first task, at lunch, Harry was in the great hall eating with all of his friends. As he looked around, he noticed the room was buzzing with excitement. He saw looks of disdain from other students. Harry let out a sigh, those students probably thought his performance was a fluke or something. As he looked around the hall, he saw quite a few students giving him a thumbs up, they were mostly Gryffindor. Harry gave them a smile before returning his attention to his lunch.

Quite a few students actually came up and congratulated Harry on his performance. Some even gave their apologies for wearing those badges and for being rude. Harry forgave them, even if he felt that they didn't deserve it.

"Harry… Harry… Harry!" a voice said startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Huh, sorry Astoria, were you saying something?" Harry said giving an apologetic smile.

"As I was saying, you scored the second highest amongst the champions losing only to Krum. No one got full points on this task but the scores were really close." Astoria said.

"I got second? I thought I would have been lower since I didn't use any magic." Harry said resting his chin in his hand.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Harry. Most wizards would rather run then face a dragon especially approach one like you did. The fact that it actually let you approach its nest shows that you gained its respect." Tracey said twirling her fork in the air.

"I gained her respect? How, I barely talked to her?" Harry said as his brows furrowed.

"There is a belief that dragons can see a person's magic. Allowing them decipher a person's character with just a glance." Daphne said.

"Whether this is true or not is unknown. Most think it is just an old legend but some believe it holds some truth." Hermione said.

"I know grandmother believes it, as does most of my family." Neville said.

"Then what does it mean when your magic bonds with a dragon?" Harry whispered softly.

Everyone that heard him instantly stilled. Hermione started to bite her lip as her eyes focused on Harry. Neville and Tracey both stared at Harry with wide eyes and mouths slightly a part. Astoria was just staring at Harry rapidly blinking. Harry's attention turned to Daphne, at first her expression was emotionless. Slowly her eyes widened before they narrowed into a glare at Harry. Harry sat there shifting awkwardly under Daphne's glare.

Daphne suddenly stood up and grabbed Harry's arm. She leaned down until her face was right next to his.

"The ROR, now!" Daphne said in a deadly hiss.

Harry just nodded his face showing the concern he had after seeing Daphne's reaction. He was soon dragged out of the hall. The rest of his friends closely followed suit. They marched in silence until they had entered the training room.

Harry was quickly pushed into the chairs and surrounded by his friends.

"Tell me now. What do you mean that your magic has bonded with a dragon's?" Daphne said.

"Just as I said Daphne, the Hungarian Horntail said that my magic had bonded with one of its young." Harry said softly.

Daphne walked away and started to pace by the tables.

"Damn Harry, why can't anything be simple around you?" Tracey said frowning at how Daphne was acting.

"What is going on? Why is Daphne freaking out?" Harry asked as concern filled his voice.

"Harry, no one in record history has bonded with a dragon. At least since the founders, before them it is unknown." Hermione said. "That book you were reading Harry, the one about parseltongue, was there anything in there that mentioned dragons?"

"The book talked about the history of parseltongue. It said that the language and skill to use parseltongue descended from the dragon riders of the north. The culture of the dragon riders was soon integrated into others until only the skill to use parseltongue was left to be passed on."

"Wait, what? Parseltongue came from dragon riders? Neville said his eyes widening.

"There are other important matters." Daphne snapped, "Did the book say anything else about these dragon riders?"

"None that I can recall. The only reason I thought of my plan was because the book mentioned that parseltongue could be used to speak to dragons." Harry said.

Daphne nodded before leaving the rest of the group and disappeared into the library that was next to the table.

"Daphne has the right idea, maybe there is something in here that can help us." Hermione said before following Daphne's lead. Neville followed after Hermione quickly to help her.

"Harry, I love to help you, but I promised I meet up with some of my friends today." Astoria said.

"No problem, I wouldn't want to keep you from your other friends. Go before you're late." Harry said smiling with a shooing motion.

Astoria grinned before giving Harry a hug. Caught by surprise Harry tensed before relaxing into hug and returning it. Astoria soon got off and shouted her goodbyes as she exited the training room.

Harry just relaxed into his chair with a deep sigh.

Tracey sat there watching Harry. She wondered if she should just leave him alone or to talk to him. Choosing the latter, Tracey took a seat next to Harry.

"Aren't you going to help the others?" Harry asked with his eyes closed. His glasses were resting on his lap.

"What about you? You're not looking so well right now." Tracey said.

"I… I don't know what is wrong. I am just… confused I guess."

"About what Harry?" Tracey said turning herself to face Harry better.

"I…Er, about Daphne I guess." Harry admitted as he opened his eyes again and put his glasses back on. He then turned to look at Tracey. "I am not entirely sure what to do anymore."

"What do you mean - anymore? Did something change?" Tracey asked. Internally, she was smirking.

"I guess you could say that." Harry said before standing up. "Never mind, let's focus on the task at hand."

Tracey immediately grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back into his chair.

"Oh no you don't mister. You can't leave until we talked about this."

"Why should I talk about this? For your information, this is a private matter and is none of your concern." Harry said frowning. The air slowly began to cool as Harry stared at Tracey.

Tracey raised one finger and wagged it in Harry's face, "I am afraid that's where you wrong buster. You see, as Daphne's best friend it is my job to make sure that she doesn't get hurt by stupid boys. So before you do something that would put you in that category, why don't we talk about it?"

Harry just silently scowled at an unflinching Tracey before receding.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Harry said his voice becoming very quiet, "I think Daphne likes me. She always wants me to hold her and talks to me about a lot of different things. We both have shared secrets with each other. Today, she… cried as I held her, not the first time, but this time it was because of me. It was because of this bloody tournament. In that moment, I realized how much I hate to see her cry like that. I just want to do everything I could to make her happy."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I am scared, scared that whatever I am feeling will scare her away. I'm afraid that I'll do something stupid that would make her not want to be friends anymore." Harry said as he clenched the armrest of the chair.

"Harry, are you in love with Daphne?" Tracey asked. Her expression held none of her usual mirth or playfulness. Instead, a look of seriousness adorned her face.

"I… I'm not sure."

"How are you not sure?"

"Because I don't fucking know alright! I don't know the first thing about expressing love to someone. I don't know the first thing about sharing anything with anyone. I don't know the first thing about relationships. What am I supposed to do, wing it?" Harry said smashing his fist into the arm rest.

"Get yourself together Harry, it wouldn't do to attract the others over here."

"I cast a notice-me-not and a silencing charm." Harry said his voice still ragged with anger.

"Good," Tracey said before forcing Harry to face her, "Get your bloody head out of your ass and listen up. Daphne likes you, you know this, I know this, all of our friends know this. Daphne is smart, she is well aware of the danger that is associated with you. If you don't tell her soon she will start to think you're not interested in her."

"That might be a good thing, honestly. I am not what she deserves. She deserves…"

Silence followed for a few moments before Harry slowly reached up and felt his burning red cheek.

"You idiot, you don't get to decide what Daphne deserves. That is up to her. You're making a lousy Gryffindor right now you know. Shouldn't you be going over there and confessing your feelings to her." Tracey said with her fist clenched tight. She stood over Harry staring him down.

Harry stood up making himself eye level with Tracey.

"You have no place to tell me to tell what to do Tracey. I respect your friendship and advice but allow me to do this, by myself." Harry said in a low hiss.

"Fine, be that way! All I see in front of me is a coward. The courage you are known for seems to have abandoned you in your time of need." Tracey said before turning to march away. Harry looked over to Daphne who had just slammed another book shut and was moving on to another book before looking back to Tracey.

Harry quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry Tracey, I'm just not used to being able to rely on others." Harry said bowing his head.

Tracey just huffed at him before turning around and crossing her arms. She stared at him as his head was still bowed in shame.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tracey said after some time.

Harry opened his mouth about to say something before closing them again. He repeated this several times.

"I will tell her how I feel. Somewhere special, I will tell her how I feel." Harry said nodding his head at the end. His eyes seemed to pulse with new determination.

Tracey just smiled, "Well then, don't keep Daphne waiting too long. I expect you to have told her by tomorrow."

Harry gave Tracey a smile, "Thank you Tracey. Honestly without you, I would be questioning my feelings for months."

"No problem Harry, I didn't want to see you and Daphne suffer from your indecisiveness." Tracey said smirking at Harry.

Harry just let out a large laugh. He just nodded telling Tracey he owed her one and quickly made his way to where Daphne was sitting.

Tracey just had her arms crossed and a smug look on her face as Gryffindor's golden boy approached the ice queen of Slytherin.

000

Daphne had just slammed another book shut when she noticed Harry walking towards her. Watching Harry, she noticed how hesitant he was moving towards her.

"Are you okay Harry?" Daphne asked when Harry took a seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I was wondering if you could, I mean if you would like to, meet up on the astronomy tower tonight?" Harry said stumbling over his words.

"I would be more than happy to Harry; though may I ask why?" Daphne said raising one eyebrow.

"I just need to talk to you about something." Harry said softly.

As soon as Harry said that the gears in Daphne's mind started to turn. Ideas and thoughts flew by at a million miles, she tried to figure out what Harry might want to talk to her about. The mere thought of Harry confessing his love to her never crossed her mind. It was too outrageous to be true, right?

"Daphne, Daphne."

Blinking rapidly, Daphne quickly turned her focus back to Harry.

"Sorry, meet up after dinner then?"

Harry gave her a smile, "Yeah after dinner."

The two sat there a bit awkward before Harry stood from his seat. He quickly bowed and held out his hand.

"Would you give me the honor of a duel, my lady?" Harry asked grinning.

Daphne took Harry's hand and stood up. She quickly gave a little curtsy, pretending her robes were a dress.

"It would be my pleasure, my lord." Daphne smirked.

Harry started to flush a little bit before extending his arm to Daphne. Daphne quickly accepted and they walked arm in arm to the training field that was on the other side of the room. While the two sparred for the rest of the afternoon their friends had left them alone to spar. Soon dinner arrived for the pair and they walked arm in arm down to the great hall.

Dinner was a lively affair for the pair. Astoria wasn't there today as she choose to eat with some of her other friends. But even without her dinner was certainly interesting. Daphne had just stabbed her steak really hard and was chewing it rather angrily as she watched Tracey sending Harry some look. Harry for his part was trying to ignore Tracey. Hermione and Neville just kept looking at each other and laughing at the trouble Tracey was causing the pair. Soon it was time for the group to split up and head their separate ways. Daphne angrily marched off leaving a confused Harry behind watching as she marched off. Tracey went after her best friend with the promise to calm her down. Hermione and Neville just walked back to the dorms with Harry who was tapping his fingers against his leg the entire time. Soon the clock struck midnight signaling to two individual it was time to sneak out.

000

The astronomy tower basked in the silver moonlight. Overhead the stars shined with their twinkling brilliance. In the middle of the tower, Harry stood looking up at the night sky.

Slowly Daphne walked out of the stair way. Harry saw her out of the corner of his eyes. As he turned to look at her he saw how her blonde hair glowed in the moonlight. Her blue eyes danced with emotions that Harry couldn't tell.

Smiling Harry walked up to Daphne. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the tower. Harry pulled her down to sit next to him. Thanks to some preplaced charms the rock floor of the tower was like a comfortable bed. The pair sat there in silence for a bit. Harry was staring up at the stars again while Daphne watched him.

Harry then turned his head to Daphne and gave her a huge smile. Daphne face started to burn a bright red before she turned her head away suddenly. Harry just chuckled gently and pulled Daphne closer to him.

It was a moment of companionable silence before Harry spoke, "Daphne, I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance to be your friend that night we met."

Daphne turned to look at Harry, "You don't need to thank me, Harry. You helped me with just as much things as I helped you."

"I'm glad that I was able to. Daphne, I wanted to tell you that, I… I lik-." Harry started before a call cut him off.

"Harry!" The voice called out.

Harry and Daphne immediately stood up. They had their wands out as they watched the edge of the tower. Soon a red head popped out over the edge of the tower. It wasn't long before Harry and Daphne could see the owner of the red head.

Charlie Weasley, the second oldest of the Weasley children and dragon keeper, was riding on broom with in front of the couple.

"Harry, please we need your help." Charlie begged.

Harry and Daphne shared a look with each other before turning back to Charlie.

* * *

 **And scene! Sorry, but Harry doesn't get to confess his feelings tonight.**

 **How was that chapter for you all? Read and review please.**

 **Here are some comments that I thought deserved to be reviewed in the story.**

 **CCBottle: That will be coming up in about two chapters or so. Hopefully I will be able to do this scene the justice it deserves.**

 **Dorothea Greengrass: Thanks a lot means a lot to see that you're supportive of the story and what I have done with it. As for how to Daphne will deal with Rita Skeeter, well we will just have to wait and see ;). Though I be honest, I will be drawing some inspiration from your works. (Which are amazing if anyone hasn't read them yet. I recommend all three each a different yet still enthralling tale).**

 **highlander348: Might not be what you mentioned but it was your review that spurned on the ideas for this chapter. So thank you for that. I hope you enjoyed it all the same through.**

 **InfinityMask: Who is Neville going to be paired up with? The possibilities, the possibilities. We will find out one day. As for what I am planning with the baby dragon, your guess is as good as mine. I have and idea but ideas can always be changed.**

 **Now to the important reviewer who didn't give me a name to call.**

 **Guest: Look mister or miss that reviewed, in a friendship trust is important. What happens when you break that trust? I don't know about you but there wouldn't be any friendship left there if it was me. Harry trusted Ron to have his back and believe him. What did Ron do? He let is jealousy and greed get the better of him. The reason why Ron acted the way he did to Daphne, Tracy, and Astoria is because he is angry. He is embarrassed by the fool he has been and took out his temper on what he could. In this case the slytherins. I am not trying to make Ron out as a bad character. I am just showing that he flawed and immature. A person that Harry doesn't need around him as he takes on more responsibilities. As for Harry talking to Sirius, when did that happen in this fanfic? It didn't, I haven't mentioned it for a reason. Also you seem to forget, this is fanfiction. Fanfiction doesn't have to follow canon, in fact it is encouraged not to. It is a place to express thoughts and emotions. To explore the layers of the characters given and how they could develop under different circumstances. As well as a place to explore the world they live in. If your don't like, don't read, there are thousands of other authors that probably wrote something you like.**

 **Enough of that rant, just needed to get that off of my chest.**

 **Anyways to everyone else that reviewed, thank you for your support. You made my day seeing your guys review. Without you guys the motivation to write would be a lot less. See you guys and gals in the next chapter.**

 **PK out!**

 **Chapter was beta-ed by haphne24 or formally known as Aritmac24. Thanks for looking over my work.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know the last chapter got you all mad and upset that I interrupted Harry. But I felt it was to soon for Harry to confess. I promise though it will be really soon.**

 **Big thanks to Haphne24 for betaing this chapter.**

 **Thanks for the feedback and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Harry, please we need your help." Charlie begged.

Harry and Daphne shared a look with each other before turning back to Charlie.

"What is the problem?" Harry said.

"It's the Hungarian Horntail. We have tried to approach her to transport her back to Romania but each attempt has left us smoldering and putting out flames. We were hoping that you could help us." Charlie said.

Harry wondered why the Hungarian Horntail was acting up. Looking to Daphne, he saw her give a small nod.

"Alright, I'll help you. But how did you find me up here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told me that you had a habit of going to the astronomy tower. Sorry if I am interrupting something." Charlie said as his eyes flicked between Harry and Daphne.

Harry just waved off his apologies, "Don't worry about it. Just give me a second."

Extending his right hand Harry waited. The other two were confused until a low hum could be heard. Daphne and Charlie's eyes widened once they realized Harry summoned his broom. As soon as the broom touched his hand, Harry swiftly hopped onto the Firebolt. Harry paused before holding his hand out to Daphne. Daphne immediately took Harry's hand and hopped on side saddle.

Harry beckoned for Charlie to lead them. With a nod, Charlie took off down the tower, over the grounds, and into the forbidden forest. On his tail the entire time was Harry and Daphne, not once losing pace with him. Soon, Harry could see an orange glow at the end of path they were traveling. Charlie pulled into the orange glow with the couple a second behind him. Quickly dismounting, Harry offered his hand to help Daphne off. Once he did he took his Firebolt and gave it to Daphne.

Taking in his surroundings, Harry looked around the clearing. In front of him were one of the four massive cages they had used to hold the dragons. He noticed torches lighting up the area with a bright orange glow. He saw some of the other cages further into the forest. Looking back at the cage he saw that it held the Hungarian Horntail that he faced earlier.

He saw a group of dragon keepers trying to approach the cage. Instead, they were met with a wall of fire and smoke. The Hungarian Horntail reared onto its hind legs before heavily landing on her forelegs. The resulting vibrations were strong enough that they caused a few people to stumble.

The angry mother dragon let out a huff of smoke from her nostril that had everyone coughing until it cleared. A low growl came from the mother dragon whom was soon joined by the other dragons. Harry saw this as his cue to approach the cage.

Before he could get far Daphne grabbed his arm. Harry could see the silent plea in Daphne's eyes. Nodding and giving a smile to Daphne he waited until she released him. Slowly Daphne let her go of her grip on Harry and took a step back to where all of the dragon keepers were gathering.

"That kid is brave." A feminine voice said.

"The kid is foolish. You never approach an angry dragon." A gruff voice said.

"Shut up and watch." Charlie said snapping at the talking voices.

Harry tuned out of the mutterings of the dragon keepers and slowly approached the cage. As he neared, he noticed that one bar of the cage was just as wide as he was. He was standing right in front of the cage. The dragon's focus wasn't on him yet, still on the dragon keepers behind him.

Standing as tall as he could, Harry spoke in parseltongue, _"Almighty beast of fire, I the bonded one of your nestling am here to speak to you on behalf of the keepers. They wish to know the reason behind your aggression."_

At first the Hungarian Horntail didn't move. Harry noticed that her eyes were dilating. After the Hungarian Horntail blinked a few times, she turned her head to the side to see Harry. Quickly, she reared up on to her hind legs and spread out her wings. She unleashed a flaming torrent at the sky before landing, wings folded, on her forelegs with a heavy thump. She quickly bent her neck so her head was barely above Harry's.

 _"Finally, a sensible human. Tell the rest of them that I refuse to be moved for the next week. My hatchlings are too young to travel."_ The dragon hissed with great anger.

Harry blinked for a second before a smile grew on his face. Relaying what the dragon said to the keepers he quickly turned his attention back to the Hungarian Horntail.

 _"They have hatched already? Amazing, and congratulations, how are they?"_ Harry said speaking faster than normal.

 _"Thank you, and why don't you see for yourself?"_

With that the dragon turned her head to the side and lowered her neck closer the bars. Soon three little dragons had jumped off her neck and through the bars. They slowly crawled to Harry who had kneeled to greet them. Each of them looked like their mother with small spikes showing on their necks. Their wings folded against their side as they crawled towards Harry.

Harry watched each of the hatchlings closely but one of them immediately caught Harry's attention. The hatchling had iridescent yellow eyes, but that wasn't what caught Harry's attention. No, it was the green lightning mark that rested on the dragon's forehead instead of the dark burnt orange scales that covered the rest of the dragon. The mark was made up of dark emerald colored scales. Harry also noticed while the other two dragons were about as long as his half of his arm, including tail, this one was about as long his entire arm.

 _"The hatchling you're staring at is the one your magic has bonded with. The mark on her forehead signifies this. She is too young to speak parseltongue with you but she will as she grows older."_ The elder Horntail said quietly.

Harry reached out palm first to the hatchling he had bonded to. Slowly the baby dragon approached Harry sniffing his hand. After a few more sniffs the baby dragon was rubbing her head against Harry's hand, crooning happily. Harry smiled gently and started to pet the baby dragon.

The other two babies saw how their big sister was happily getting petted and decided they wanted the strange beings' attention too. They quickly pounced knocking Harry sideways onto his back. Letting out a laugh Harry pet the other two smaller dragons, however his bonded dragon pushed her siblings off of him. He was about to get up but stopped realizing that his new partner was curling up on his chest to sleep.

The other two quickly copied their big sister and soon Harry was stuck underneath three baby dragons. Off to the side, he could hear the mother dragon chuckling at the scene. Looking over to Daphne and the dragon keepers, Harry couldn't help but laugh at what he saw.

Most of them stood there gaping at how close Harry was with the dragons and he noticed some of them had even fainted. Looking over to Daphne, Harry gave her a small wave. Daphne just shook her head with a wide smile on her face.

Harry turned his attention back to the mother dragon who was laying down watching her hatchlings.

 _"If I may, what is your name?"_ Harry asked.

If a dragon could raise an eyebrow, this one did.

 _"Why do you want to know youngling?"_ The mirth was clear in her voice.

 _"So that I may know the name of my partner's mother and so I don't have to keep referring to you as the almighty beast of fire in my head."_

The mother dragon paused before a chuckle escaped the dragon's lips. The chuckle turned into deep laughter. All of the hatchlings raised their heads and had them tilted to the side as they watched their mother.

The dragon keepers that were still conscious either fainted or just started gaping and pointing again. After all, when does a dragon ever laugh?

Daphne was quietly laughing to herself as she saw some of the dragon keepers face plant. When she caught Harry's eye, she just shook her head while still laughing. Harry got her message loud and clear though.

'Only you can make a dragon laugh Harry, only you.' Daphne conveyed.

 _"You certainly are different youngling. Very well, my name is Brig. Your new partner's name is Eos."_ The new named Brig said.

Letting out a small croon, Brig lowered her back to the ground for the hatchlings to jump back on. The other two hatchlings quickly made their way back to their mother, however Eos reluctantly followed them. Just as Eos was about to jump on Brig lifted her neck of the ground. Eos sat on her hunches and started to whine. Brig just let out a gentle growl before pointing her head towards Harry.

Confused, Harry just sat in his spot as he watched Eos bound back to him. Once she was close enough Eos jumped and started to flap her wings. Due to just being born, her wings weren't strong enough to fly with yet but they were still strong enough to help her jump high. With Harry sitting cross legged, Eos had no problems with jumping onto Harry's head.

Harry sat still trying to make sure Eos wouldn't fall off. Eos after playing with Harry's hair for a second simply stepped down onto Harry's shoulder and soon curled herself around Harry's neck. Soon Harry could feel the rhythmic breathing of and the burning internal heat of Eos.

Harry slowly stood up trying not to wake the baby dragon.

 _"Why are you sending her with me?"_ Harry asked as he looked up at Brig.

 _"The bond between you two formed as soon as you made contact. Now it must be allowed time to strengthen and develop correctly. If it doesn't, then you will both lose your life. I was hoping to have you meet her when she was old enough to be able to understand what is happening. Please take care of my daughter, she may be your partner, but I still care for her."_ Brig said as she headed into the back of the cage. _"Please bring her back tomorrow night. There are something's I must teach her before we leave."_

 _"I will protect her with my life Brig, you have my word and of course, I would hate to separate you from your daughter so soon."_ Harry said giving a slight bow.

 _"How courteous, go now youngling. I believe your mate is tired of waiting for you."_

At this Harry started to blush. Brig simply covered her face with her tail. Harry thought he saw a smirk on the dragon's lip before it was covered up. Shaking his head slightly, Harry turned back to face the keepers.

Harry repressed his chuckle when he spotted many of the dragon keepers still passed out on the ground. The few that were left standing seemed to have trouble comprehending what had just occurred. They were still gaping at the sleeping dragon and boy with a dragon draped across his shoulder.

Harry saw Daphne giving him an amused smirk and next to her, Charlie's eyes seemed unfocused and his mouth was wide open.

"I believe you broke them." Daphne said as she walked up to Harry.

Bending down slightly, she put her face next to Eos. Eos, who was stirred from her sleep by Daphne's voice, was staring at Daphne with her head tilted. Eos sniffed Daphne a little bit before crooning and rubbing her face against Daphne.

Daphne giggled and pet the baby dragon.

As Daphne and Eos got acquainted, Harry noticed Charlie was regaining his senses. Charlie looked down at the couple and the dragon and just stared for a second.

"What just happened?" Charlie whispered.

After sending Daphne a smile, Harry informed Charlie as to what happened and why there was a baby dragon on his shoulder.

Once Harry was finished, Charlie could only stare with wide eyes.

After a few seconds, Charlie spoke again, "So you are telling me that your magic has bonded to this dragon, something that hasn't happen in about six centuries or more."

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"Bloody hell, this is ridiculous." Charlie said throwing his arms up before walking around in a circle. "You do realize I can't simply let you return to a castle filled with students, not to mention visiting foreigners, with a baby dragon. The ICW would have my head for this."

"Let me handle this Charlie. Eos is now my responsibility." Harry said trying to calm the red head.

"Harry, the penalty for letting a person keep a dragon is disastrous. Not only for me but for my family. Should the ICW see it like this they could have my head." Charlie said quickly his voice becoming higher.

"Charlie," Harry said in a voice that command everyone to listen, "I understand, but if anything interferes with this bond now, well let's just say there wouldn't be a 'boy-who-lived' anymore."

Charlie paused before speaking again, "Are you saying that any interference with this bond will end with you, dead?" When Harry just nodded his head, Charlie buried his face in his hands. "I wouldn't have to worry about the ICW then, I should be more worried about mom trying to kill me."

Harry and Daphne just chuckled at how the Weasley's were all afraid of their mother. Charlie soon started to chuckle before they all settled down.

"I guess I can't stop you, I don't envy your life Harry, you certainly have far too much to do." Charlie said shaking Harry's hand, "While I don't know if Dumbledore will allow you to enter with Eos, just know that the dragon keepers will be here if you need any advice and thanks for helping us out."

"No problem Charlie, and I appreciate the help. I'll be sure to tell you what it is like to have a hatchling close by." Harry said.

"That will be wonderful, it is so hard to study the behavior of hatchlings. Mother dragons are fiercely protective of them." Charlie said.

After exchanging goodbyes, Harry and Daphne quickly mounted onto Harry's Firebolt and took off back towards the castle. Instead of heading back up to the astronomy tower Harry and Daphne decided to go to the front gate.

When they reached the front gate both started to regret this decision. In front of them stood Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Slowly and with much hesitance, Harry and Daphne dismounted and walked up towards them.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass, let's keep this brief, was everything handled with the dragon keepers?" Professor McGonagall said sternly. It was clear to Harry and Daphne that she had to be awaken to greet them.

"Yes Professor, though they will be required to remain at Hogwarts for another week until the new hatchlings are ready to travel." Harry said as a few beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

Daphne rolled his eyes at how Harry was in front of Professor McGonagall. He could face a dragon without flinching, but place him in front of a teacher and he is scared shitless.

"Another week should be no problem. Though I must ask, why is there a hatchling on your shoulders?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall eyes moved down to Harry's neck and let out a gasp once she realized Harry wasn't just wearing a scarf. Harry quickly informed the professors about why he had Eos with him. He also made sure to tell them that his life was on the line should any interference occur.

This caused the professors to exchange a worried glance between them.

"Very well Harry, please make sure that Eos doesn't harm any of the students here otherwise there shouldn't be a problem." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professors." Harry said before he and Daphne made through the front gate.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass, I ask that you make your meetings at the astronomy tower far and few between. It would be a shame to punish you for being out past curfew." Dumbledore called out to the retreating teen's backside.

Harry and Daphne's face instantly turned red as they hurried through the castle. Neither of them said anything until they reached the point where they had to separate.

"Harry what was it that you wanted to tell me tonight?" Daphne said as she turned to look at Harry.

Harry paused for a moment getting lost in Daphne's blue eyes.

Coming back to his senses, Harry spoke, "I… I will tell you another time. Let's get some rest it's been a long day."

Daphne stared at Harry for second before giving Harry a hug. Harry just smiled as he returned the hug. Daphne soon broke the hug and quickly petted Eos on the head before heading down to the dungeons. Harry stared for a few seconds before shaking his head and turning around.

Harry just marched with a quiet stomp until he reached the stairs up to Gryffindor tower. Harry stood at the steps before falling onto his knees and hands at the base of the stairs. Eos had jumped of and was now cooing at Harry.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, why couldn't I just been able to tell her there? Why must it always be so hard?" Harry said as he clenched his hands into fist.

Eos started to rub her face against Harry. This helped Harry calm down and he was soon petting Eos. Gently, he picked up Eos and stood up and Eos quickly climbed back onto Harry's shoulder.

Giving the baby dragon a quick scratch on her chin, Harry quickly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. When he entered the empty common room Harry noticed that the fire was nothing but glowing embers. Looking at the time Harry noticed it was about two in the morning. Quickly making his way up to his dorm, Harry entered, tip toeing, his way to bed. Harry quickly changed and climbed into his bed. Drawing his curtains and charming them shut, Harry settled down to sleep. He could feel Eos curled up on his chest as he drifted into dreamland.

000

Early to the kitchen the next day, Harry was reading a book quietly until Tracey came bounding in.

"So how did it go? What happened?" Tracey said she jumped into a seat across from Harry.

"I'll be honest. It went absolutely horrible." Harry said with a smile.

"What?" Tracey shouted causing all of the house else to look at her. "Sorry, sorry." She mumbled out.

"You better explain buster." Tracey said giving Harry an intense glare.

Harry held his hands up in surrender, "It wasn't my fault, we were interrupted by Charlie Wesley who needed my help with the Hungarian Horntail."

At that a little head popped out from underneath Tracey's chair.

Tracey jumped out of the chair and let out a squeal. Harry laughed loudly as he watched Tracey recover from her shock. Eos just hopped onto the table and onto Harry's shoulder. She had her wings spread out flapping them with her head tilted.

"Don't sit there and laugh at me Potter. You could've given me a heart attack." Tracey said only causing Harry to laugh harder.

Tracey just stood there with her arms crossed until Harry settled down.

"Tracey this is my new partner, Eos. Eos, meet Tracey she's a friend." Harry said.

Eos jumped off Harry's shoulder and slowly crawled towards Tracey. Tracey held out her hand to the little dragon. After sniffing her hand, Eos quickly started to rub her face against Tracey's hand.

"She's adorable, and the mark on her forehead is interesting." Tracey laughed as she continued to pet Eos.

Before Harry could say anything Hermione, Neville, and Astoria entered the kitchens. They all paused when they saw what Tracey was petting. Hermione and Astoria's eyes widened as Neville just gaped.

"I-is that a-a d-dragon?" Neville said stuttering.

Nodding, Harry told them about how he was at the astronomy tower last night when Charlie Weasley found him asking for help. He then told them about what happened with Brig and why Eos was with him.

Just as he was finishing Daphne came walking in, taking her customary seat on Harry's left, Daphne simply greeted everyone and scratched Eos underneath her chin. This caused the baby dragon to let out a purring like noise.

Neville, Hermione, and Astoria looked at each other and shrugged figuring Daphne was with Harry when it all happened.

As they ate their breakfast, they talked about the golden egg and what it might mean for the second task. Eos had decided Daphne's lap was more comfortable than Harry's and was curled up asleep. Daphne just absentmindedly petted the baby dragon the entire time.

Harry was smiling knowing that everyone here had his back. Looking over Daphne, Harry hoped that she might return his feelings. No matter how much Tracey told him she does, the doubt was always there. After all who could love someone like him?

* * *

 **Brig was named after the Celtic goddess.**

 **Eos was named after a Greek goddess of dawn.**

 **So...**

 **Thoughts? Comments? Criticism? All are welcomed.**

 **The question that I am sure is going through your mind is, "When will Harry tell Daphne his feelings?".**

 **The answer is...** **A secret ;)**

 **No but seriously, the current plan is when he ask her to the Yule Ball. Most likely be the next chapter. Whenever I get around to writing it. School has me busy so it may be about two weeks till I update again. If it gets longer than that feel free to PM asking when the next chapter is.**

 **I glad to see most of you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hoped you enjoyed this one.**

 **Till next time!**

 **PK out!**


	9. Matters of the Heart

**It is finally here after 4 months.** **My biggest apologies, it was a combination of being stumped and busy that kept me this long.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks to my beta, Haphne24. I wouldn't have finished this chapter without you.**

* * *

It was a typical Hogwarts school day. Professor McGonagall was lecturing about the properties of transfiguration. While most of the class were being attentive and taking notes, there were a few that weren't paying any attention. Most of them were slackers, except for one. In the back of the room, Harry was completely oblivious everything around him.

In Harry's head, the events of the past week continued to play over and over again. A small smile spread across his face as he gently petted Eos. Harry remembered how all of the younger kids petted Eos until the older kids warned them to stay away from the baby dragon. After a few gentle words from Harry, the lower years continued to play with Eos; it soon became a common sight to see the baby dragon scampering through the Great Hall during meal times to get scraps of food.

Harry had to repress a snort when he thought about how some older Slytherin tried to capture Eos. They were soon reminded why one doesn't mess with a dragon even if it is a baby. They had to be rushed to the hospital ward for their burns and scratches. They tried to play it off that Eos attacked them first but a few students attested to the fact that they had tried to capture Eos first, which caused the Slytherins to admit they were guilty. Dumbledore being Dumbledore didn't expel them but did give them huge point deductions and several months of detention.

Harry thoughts drifted to how he had taken Eos to see Brig and the other hatchlings every night until they had to leave. It was a tearful goodbye between the mother and baby. Looking down at Eos, Harry noted how she hadn't grown that much, she was only slightly bigger now. Brig had informed him that Eos wouldn't have any huge growth spurt until about the New Year.

Of course, Harry wasn't idle in the week after the tournament; he spent a decent amount of time studying various spells, charms, and potions in an effort to prepare himself for the second task. The problem with that was the cursed golden egg he had retrieved from Brig. Every time Harry opened the egg, a glass breaking scream rang throughout the area.

Harry eventually just tossed the cursed golden egg to the bottom of his trunk after hearing it shriek for the sixth time. Thoughts quickly wondered to how his tutoring was going; Harry smiled as he thought that all of the lessons that Neville and Daphne had given him had really helped.

What smile Harry had quickly turned into a frown when Daphne entered his thoughts. With a sigh, Harry rested his chin on palm. Ever since that night, Harry had attempted to tell Daphne twice. However, it failed as he was interrupted or he waited for the right moment that never came.

Harry was quickly roused out of his thoughts when Professor McGonagall dismissed class.

"Class dismissed. Mr. Potter, if you could please stay behind for a moment." She said looking at Harry with a frown.

Harry nodded his head and noticed that Hermione and Neville sent him a worried look before filing out of the classroom. Harry noticed that Ron had sent him a concerned look before it was replaced with a scowl.

Harry quietly gathered his belongings together as Eos sat on a chair, her tail slowly twitching from side to side. Once everyone had left, Professor McGonagall had closed the door.

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you have a lot on your mind, but it would still be beneficial for you to pay attention during class." Professor McGonagall said frowning.

Harry flushed a little, "Sorry professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded before her stern mask lifted. Her expression changed from her stern battle axe to a concerned grandmother.

"Is everything alright, Harry?

"Physically, I'm fine Professor, however, emotionally and mentally, that's another story." Harry said feeling his shoulders slump.

"I don't know what those officials were thinking, forcing someone as young as you into competing." Professor McGonagall said with a frown. That frown quickly changed into a small smile, "Yet you have done an amazing job so far; keep making Gryffindor proud Harry."

Harry sent her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"I asked you to stay behind to inform about an event that will be happening on Christmas. The Yule ball, a tradition that has been a part of this tournament as long as it has been held. As part of that tradition, the champions will open the dance." Professor McGonagall informed.

Harry said nothing before his shoulders slumped a little bit more.

"That means I have to find a date and learn how to dance." Harry sighed.

"I am sure you will be able to complete those tasks easily, Mr. Potter. You probably already have your date in mind, a Miss Greengrass perhaps." Professor McGonagall said with a slight smile.

Harry's face became heavily flushed as he stuttered, "H-how did you guess that?"

"I've seen many couples come and go through these halls Harry; I noticed the looks you sent her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, it's just the same look I saw from James when he looked at Lily."

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up.

"Do you… think they would approve?" Harry asked quietly.

Professor McGonagall was quite for a second as she watched the young man in front of her.

With a small smile once more gracing her face, "Yes, I think they would approve. While I don't approve of such a young romance, I think you both would be good for each other."

Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall, "You really think so?"

When Harry saw Professor McGonagall nod he stood up and walked over to her.

"Thank you Professor." Harry whispered before giving her a hug.

Professor McGonagall was stunned for a second before she smiled and hugged Harry gently.

After a moment the two parted and Harry blushed a bit once he realized what he did. Professor McGonagall just smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Harry, I appreciate your sentiments; just don't make a habit of this."

Harry smiled, "I'll try my best professor, but I can't promise anything; it's hard to not show my favorite professor how much I appreciate her."

The smile grew bigger as Professor McGonagall struggled not to hug Harry again.

"Keep that up and I might have to assign you detentions for improper behavior."

Harry just shrugged, "It'll be worth it."

Professor McGonagall just shook her head.

"Please try not to give me anymore grey hairs Mr. Potter; your father and his friends already gave me plenty." Professor McGonagall said with a laugh.

Harry laughed along with her as he remembered some of the pranks Remus had told him about.

Once they had calmed down, Harry looked up to Professor McGonagall.

"Do you know who could teach me how to dance?"

"If you like, I'll be happy to teach you."

Harry nodded his head, "Really? Thank you! I look forward to our lessons."

The smile never left the Transfiguration Professor's face as she quickly opened the door with a wave of her wand.

"I expect to see you here every Tuesday and Thursday at five sharp." The Professor said in her stern voice.

"Yes professor." Harry said with a smile as he exited the classroom with Eos riding his shoulder.

Harry quickly made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch. He assumed that Hermione and Neville had told everyone that he had gotten held back by Professor McGonagall.

As he reached the entrance, he noticed a lone figure standing outside of the Great Hall.

A smile quickly found his way to his face as Harry's pace quicken. Upon noticing Harry, the person gave Harry a wave as she pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on.

Harry's paced slowed to a casual walk before stopping in front of person that waited for him.

"Hey Daphne, sorry to keep you waiting." Harry said, sending the girl an apologetic smile.

"Hello Harry, and hello Eos." Daphne said scratching the baby dragon underneath her chin. "So what trouble did you get yourself in today?"

"Nothing much; I kind of just zoned out a bit during class." Harry admitted.

Daphne just let out a sigh, "What am I going to do with you Harry?"

"You could do whatever you want with me, princess." Harry said holding his hands up in a surrendered position.

Daphne just shook her head but the smile on her lips said another story.

"And don't you forget it. Everyone is worried about the trouble you gotten yourself in." Daphne said grabbing Harry's hand and pulled him into the Great Hall.

Harry didn't say anything as he let the beautiful Ice Queen of Slytherin pull him along. He noticed how some of the other students pointing and staring at the two of them. Harry quickly put those thoughts out of his head as he sat down next to Daphne in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"So Harry, what did Professor McGonagall want with you?" Neville asked.

"She just scolded me for not paying attention in class and mentioned that I would need a date for the Yule Ball." Harry said causally as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

Neville just nodded until he stopped mid-chewing. Everyone else froze as they realized what Harry said.

"Yule Ball?" Tracy said in a harsh whisper.

Harry just nodded his head and went about his meal like it wasn't important.

"Guess that explains why dress robes were on the supply list this year." Daphne said as she sipped from her goblet.

"At least it provides me an excuse to stay for Christmas this year." Hermione said.

Harry blinked for a second before responding.

"You're staying? Don't you want to go and spend time with your parents?" Harry asked his eyes wide.

"Of course I do. I just can't in good conscious leave you alone to deal with this mess."

Adopting a crooked grin, Harry spoke, "I hope your parents don't get mad at me for stealing their daughter away from them."

"Prat." Hermione said as she smacked Harry on the arm with a playful smile.

Harry just laughed as the rest of lunch dissolved into talking about other things.

000

It was after classes when Harry flopped onto one of the plush armchairs that the room of requirement had. Eos jumped onto his lap as Harry put his feet on a footrest. Once settled, Harry quickly picked up the Iliad. Daphne had recommended the epic, with Hermione's own approval. As Harry indulged himself in some relaxing reading, another person flopped into a chair next to him.

Harry didn't notice until the person broke his little world.

"Heya Harry."

Harry jumped before turning to the voice; a grin appeared on his face as he looked at her.

"Hey Astoria, what's up?" Harry asked, setting down his book in favor of talking to Astoria and petting Eos.

"Nothing much! All of my friends had to finish some homework so I was looking for someone to talk to."

Harry nodded, "You finished yours early I assume."

"Of course I did," Astoria said before pausing, "Where is everyone else?"

"Neville and Hermione said they had to check something at the green houses. Daphne and Tracey said they were going to be in the dungeons for some reason or another."

"I see."

Astoria sighed before going silent resting her chin against her hand. Harry just nodded and gently petted Eos. A silence hung over the two until Astoria broke the silence.

"Harry, do you like Daphne?" Astoria asked.

Harry stopped petting Eos mid-stroke. The sudden pause caused Eos to look up at Harry. Crooning, Eos nudged Harry's hand.

"Is that a trick question Astoria? Of course I like Daphne." Harry said going back to petting Eos.

A frown grew on Astoria's face as she watched Harry in silence. Harry looked over to see Astoria glaring at him. Harry matched her stare until she spoke again.

"You know I meant as _like_ like." Astoria said crossing her arms, "Are you going to give me some bullshit about how you only see her as a friend or something equally as stupid?"

Harry sighed, before looking at Astoria.

"Fine, I won't lie to you Astoria. I like your sister, I like her a lot. Whether it is love or not I don't know. All I do know is that I care for her. She helped me out when most had turned their backs. For that, I will forever be grateful. Why do you want to know?"

"Why haven't you told her?" Astoria asked ignoring Harry's question.

"I have tried four times; twice on the same day. The first we were interrupted, later when I had the chance I lost my courage to. Every time I've been given the opportunity, I've lost my courage." Harry said scratching Eos behind her ears. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I care for my sister, you sorry excuse of a Gryffindor," Astoria said sharply making Harry snap towards her.

"Enough, what I do doesn't concern you." Harry said as the air grew heavy.

"But it does! Don't you see, Daphne likes you! You both are always holding hands! I've even seen you both hug when you thought no one was looking. Why do you insist on not telling her how you feel? Why must you make my sister worry?" Astoria said almost shouting.

Harry didn't say anything as he just watched the younger Greengrass. Slowly, he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"I make her worry?" Harry said his voice breaking.

Astoria didn't say anything until she nodded, "Yes, she has never said it out loud, but I know her. She fears that what feelings she has for you aren't going to be returned. Harry, you need to tell her how you feel. Not just for her but for yourself; it is better to live without regrets than wondering about 'what ifs'."

Harry looked up at Astoria to see a haunted look in her eyes.

"Thank you Astoria. Are you okay?" Harry asked gently.

Astoria didn't say anything, instead just looked away.

Harry watched as Astoria just looked out the window. Harry looked into her eyes again and saw pain and longing in them. Slowly, Harry got out of his seat and covered the small distance between the two.

Sitting on the footrest that was next to Astoria's chair, Harry paused for a second, watching to see if Astoria would say anything.

Astoria didn't move, she didn't acknowledge that Harry had moved closer. She just sat there her eyes now closed and he could see tears flowing down her cheeks.

Slowly, Harry leaned forward and gently pulled Astoria into a hug.

Astoria quickly turned and hugged Harry, hiding her face in Harry's clothes; Harry didn't say anything and just gently rubbed the crying girls back. They sat there holding each other tightly. Astoria said nothing as she cried quietly against Harry's chest. Harry felt his clothes become moist but said nothing as he rubbed the distressed girl's back.

For what felt like hours, the two just held each other. Eventually, Astoria calmed down and stopped crying; she still held tightly onto Harry as if her life depended on it.

Harry continued to rub Astoria's back. He wondered if this is what being an older brother felt like, to comfort someone who trusted you. Harry realized this is how he felt when he comforted Hermione; a simple wish to make all of her worries and pain go away. Yet Harry knew, it was different than when Harry comforted Daphne. Harry's thoughts moved to what it might be like to have been raised with a younger sister. The throb of pain in his heart quickly pulled Harry out of those thoughts. Harry looked down at Astoria and gently patted her back.

Astoria pulled away a little bit and looked up at Harry. Her eyes widened before she quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves and blew her nose on a tissue that Harry handed her. Astoria couldn't look at Harry and just sat there sitting next to him. Harry for his part was confused as to why she was acting like this.

"Astoria, what is wrong?" Harry asked gently.

Astoria instantly looked up at Harry, her eyes were red from crying and her nose was still a little runny. Yet, her cheeks were flushed red as Astoria refused to look Harry in the eye.

"I am sorry Harry; I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." Astoria mumbled.

"Astoria, it is alright. It doesn't really matter. Now what is really wrong?" Harry asked once more.

"I… Did Daffy ever tell you about our older brother?" Astoria asked.

Harry paused before he responded, "No, she has never mentioned him."

Astoria nodded before continuing, "I am not surprised. He was very close to Daffy; his death really hurt her."

Harry said nothing as he watched Astoria blow her nose again.

"It was back when Daphne was nine and I had just turned eight. Our older brother, Damon, was twelve. It was during the summer; Damon was going on a business trip with father to Italy. While they were there, they… they got caught up in a gang fight. Father … he barely made it out alive. Damon… never came home." Astoria said as her voice become watery

Harry frowned before he reached over and gently pulled Astoria into another hug.

"My last words to him, were something I never got a chance to fix. We got into an argument over something silly. I told him that I hated him and that I wished he was never my big brother before I stormed off and hid in my room; I refused to speak to him before he left. While he was gone, I realized how stupid I was being or more accurately, Daffy telling me how stupid I was being."

Astoria let out a small broken laugh but it quickly disappeared.

"I will always remember the hurt expression that he had. How much it must have stung to hear that from his little sister and I never got a chance to fix it. He must have thought I hated him when he died." Astoria said as she hugged Harry as tight as she could.

"I'm sure that's not true," Harry said gently.

Astoria eyes snapped open as she quickly looked up at him. Her eyes were red from all of the tears she had shed.

"I may have never meet him. I may not really know who he was but from what you are telling me he was a loving brother. He knew that no matter what you said you loved him. You were family, no matter what one says to another you know they still love you at the end of the day."

Astoria looked up at Harry before she once more leaned into Harry's embrace.

"Thank you Harry. I never really had anyone I could talk about this with. Daffy, she always looked so hurt when anyone ever brought up Damon. Mom and dad, they could never look at his photo again without tears; I didn't want to give them anymore baggage."

"I am sure they would have listened to you in a heartbeat if you told them that you needed help." Harry said smiling.

Astoria looked up at Harry, "I'm sorry that I've been…" Astoria began before Harry waved her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about; it means a lot to me that you felt you could share this with me."

Astoria said nothing before giving Harry one more hug. Harry quickly returned it before they parted.

"Thank you Harry, for everything. I hope you finally tell Daphne how you feel; I haven't seen her this happy since Damon passed away."

"I am glad that you approve Astoria; it means a lot to have your support."

Astoria positively beamed happiness as if all her previous sorrows despaired.

"Thank you for everything Harry. If you're going to be my sister's boyfriend, then you better get used to being my older brother." Astoria said.

Harry blinked before laughing, "Alright then Tori, I hope to live up to your expectation."

Astoria eyes widened a little, before a small smile appeared. She mumbled quietly, "You already have."

000

It was dinner and everyone in Hogwarts was positively beaming with joy. The Yule Ball had just been announced and people were chatting about their plans for the big event. Harry sat with Astoria on his left and Hermione on his right. Daphne and Tracey were across from him with Neville sitting next to Hermione.

"So Harry, who are you planning on asking to the Yule Ball?" Tracey asked in a far too innocent tone.

Harry just sent the dirty blonde a glare before replying, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Tracey just smirked while Daphne eyes became like ice; Astoria giggled at the banter.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione and Neville.

"So what about you two. Anyone you want to go with?" Harry asked the two.

Neville and Hermione quickly stole a glance at each other before blushing. Hermione sat straight as she looked at Harry.

"If you're not going to tell us who you like to go with, then I don't see why we should tell you." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone; it was only ruined due to the large blush across her face.

Neville's blush was no better but he nodded along with Hermione.

Everyone else just shared a look and smiled at how obvious the two were being.

Tracey then turned to Daphne, "So what about you Daff, any special someone?"

A light blush dusted Daphne's cheek.

"As Harry said, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Daphne said before turning back to her food.

"She's got it bad for you, Harry." Astoria whispered next to Harry.

Harry just gave her a nudge and a quick glare.

Astoria just giggled before looking at her sister who was glaring at her.

"Don't worry Daffy, I'm not divulging any secrets." Astoria said innocently.

"I can never be too sure with you Story." Daphne said.

"Harry can vouch for me. Right, Harry?"

Harry who was busy talking to Hermione about the transfiguration homework just waved Astoria off.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Tori." Harry said.

Once everyone realized what Harry had said, they looked at him with raised eyebrows and tilted heads.

Astoria just giggled at their looks of confusion. Harry looked around saw all of the looks he was getting.

"What?"

Everyone just stared at Harry.

"Harry, you just called Astoria 'Tori'." Tracey said.

Harry blushed a little bit, "So?"

"What changed where you felt you could call her that?" Daphne asked crossing her arms.

Hermione also sent Harry a pointed look, while Neville just continued to look on his head tilted.

Harry didn't say anything as he looked towards Astoria; she just shook her head.

"I will tell you, and only you, about it later Daphne." Astoria said her voice lacking any joy that she had previously.

Daphne just nodded before looking between Harry and Astoria. The infamous ice queen mask returning in full force.

The others looked to each other confused as to this new development.

The rest of dinner was tense as Daphne never dropped her mask which put everyone else on edge.

They soon parted ways going to their respective dungeons. Harry though couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he watched the two Greengrass walk away.

Hermione and Neville looked at each other before they looked back at Harry who was distracted; not even Eos seemed to be able to rouse Harry out of his trance.

000

Daphne and Astoria were sitting on Daphne's bed with the curtains drawn. Daphne had pulled out her wand and casted privacy wards onto her curtains.

Once satisfied with her work, Daphne quickly stowed her wand. The two sisters sat in a tense silence. Neither of them talking or looking at the other; they sat like that for a few minutes until Daphne broke the silence.

"Why did he call you Tori?" Daphne asked, her voice hollow.

"Does it matter that much?" Astoria asked quietly.

At this, Daphne bristled in rage.

"Yes it matters! It matters because that was what he called you before… before…" Daphne said before trailing away and staring into nothingness.

Astoria said nothing for a second, "He knows."

Daphne's head snapped so face she might have given herself whiplash. Right now, she didn't care. She just heard her sister tell the person she cared about the most about one of the most devastating events in Daphne's life.

"What?" Daphne roared.

"I told him about Damon." Astoria said not once looking at Daphne.

Daphne's rage seemed to deflate.

"Why?"

"He deserved to know; you should have told him a long time ago."

"But why did you tell him?"

"I didn't mean to honestly. As we were talking, memories of Damon came up and Harry comforted me about it. He comforted me just like Damon would do. I got so caught up in my feelings that I thought it was Damon."

"Okay, but were does 'Tori' come in?"

"He just called me that; I didn't tell him to or anything it just happened like that."

"I understand." Daphne said going silent. The two sister just sat quietly together for some time before Daphne spoke up again. "Do you like him, Story?"

For the first time since they started talking, Astoria looked over to her sister; she saw that Daphne's cheek had a light blush on it.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't let him call me 'Tori' if I didn't." Astoria said beaming before pulling Daphne into a hug. "I am sure that Damon would approve as well."

Daphne let a smile on her face as she hugged Astoria back.

"Thanks Story; sorry for my behavior during dinner." Daphne said quietly.

"Nothing to be sorry about sis." Astoria whispered back.

The two Greengrass sisters held onto each other until they heard a crack from behind them. Looking over, they saw a letter lying on there.

"What? Who's it from?" Astoria said as Daphne pulled out her wand.

She quickly as many detection spells as she could think of on the letter. She quickly came up empty as she found that the letter was clean. After checking on Astoria, who had her wand out, Daphne put hers down and reached for the mysterious letter.

As she turned the letter over in her hands, she noted that the envelope was plain with nothing written on it. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Putting the envelope aside, she gently unfolded the letter. Once she saw who it was from, she immediately relaxed. Astoria noticed Daphne becoming less tense moved so that she could read over her sister's shoulder.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _So many things are running through my mind as I write this, but the most important one was this._

 _I am sorry for whatever I did that made you upset tonight. I am sorry if I overstep my bounds with Astoria. I am sorry if I brought up bad memories and I am sorry if I know things I shouldn't_

 _Please don't be mad at Astoria for telling me about your brother. I am sorry if I somehow brought back bad memories about losing him._

 _And for what it is worth. I am sorry that you lost someone that you cared so much for._

 _I know that normally we just run into each other outside our regular gatherings, but I wanted to talk to you tonight; just about things that have been plaguing me as of late. I am sorry if this is an inconvenience to you._

 _I'll be waiting outside the Slytherin entrance for you at midnight. Should you not show up I will take your absence as sign that you don't want to meet up tonight._

 _Always yours,_

 _Harry Potter_

The two sisters sat in silence for a bit until Astoria looked over to Daphne.

"Well are you going to meet up with him or not?" Astoria asked.

Daphne instantly blushed, "Why should I tell you if I am or not?"

"Because if you are you only have about two hours to prepare." Astoria said as she pointed the tempus spell that she created.

Daphne noting the time quickly grabbed her wand again and undo the privacy spells on her curtains.

"Fine, but I want you out." Daphne said sternly.

"Sure thing sis. Take care of him." Astoria giggled before jumping off the bed and out of the dorm.

Tracy, who had been lying down waiting for the two sisters, looked up confused.

"Did I miss something?"

000

It was almost midnight when Daphne poked her head out of her dorm room. She noted that the hallway was empty. She quickly casted a disillusion spell on herself as she moved through the common room.

Thankfully, the common room was empty so Daphne had no trouble sneaking towards the entrance and leaving.

As soon as the entrance closed behind Daphne, she noticed something shift slightly to her right. In a blink of an eye, her wand was pointing towards where she saw the movement, the tip glowing a chilling blue.

"Show yourself." Daphne said in a bone chilling voice.

Harry slowly pulled a part of his cloak of to show his head.

"Whoa there Daphne! I'll told you I be out here." Harry said raising his hands.

"Serves you right for not giving the proper warning. Since when do you have a cloak of invisibility?" Daphne said as the tip of her wand glowed brighter.

"Yeah, poor planning on my part I guess. As for the cloak, I had it since my first year; it was my dad's." Harry said, giving Daphne a small smile

Daphne blinked before letting out her own smile.

"That is pretty nice family heirloom. So where are you planning on taking me that we had to go at midnight?" Daphne asked as she walked closer to Harry.

"That's a surprise." Harry said with a wink before pulling Daphne close to him.

In a one swift movement, Harry covered the both of them with the cloak of invisibility. Harry never noticed the deep blush from Daphne as he held her against him. Realizing how tight Harry was holding her, he relaxed his grip on Daphne still keeping his arms around her.

The duo quietly made their way out of the dungeon avoiding all the ghost and paintings that were still awake. The two of them had eventually made their way to the black lake. The entire time Harry never let go of Daphne. Daphne smiled as she relaxed into Harry's grip and was resting her head on his shoulder. Still underneath the protection of the cloak, the two made their way around the black lake to the edge of the forbidden forest.

Daphne didn't say anything as they approached the forest. She simply looked up at the green eyed wizard with a questioning look in her eyes. Harry simply sent her a small smile and a gentle squeeze.

The duo didn't say anything as Harry led them through the forest. The two did their best not to make a noise as the creep through the dark forest; only the small glimmer of Harry's lumos kept them from constantly tripping. As they avoided large roots and branches, the two students grip on each other tightened as they made their way underneath the cloak.

Eventually, Harry led them into a large clearing. Daphne was surprised as she looked into clearing. Surrounding the clearing were large trees with canopies that covered much of the night sky. In the middle of the clearing, a patch of wild flowers bloomed in the moon light. Daphne noticed that there was a picnic basket in the center of the flowers. She looked over to Harry who was putting his invisibility cloak into his bag.

Harry saw the look that Daphne had sent him and quickly sent her a smile.

"Consider this an apology for overstepping my bounds." Harry said grabbing Daphne's hand and gently began to lead her.

Her head was bowed as she remained unmoving. This caused Harry to look back his brows scrunched up worried and confused.

"Silly boy, you didn't do anything wrong." Daphne said before she looked up at Harry small tears forming.

Harry quickly moved towards Daphne until he was standing in front of her. Harry watched as the moonlight shine on Daphne's blond hear and made the few tears she hide shine like gems. Without realizing it, one of Harry's hand had reached up to brush away Daphne's tear.

Daphne gently held the hand that had brushed away her tears and smiled.

"Thank you Harry, for what you did with Astoria. I…knew Damon's death bothered her so much, yet I could never get her to talk about it. Today, she seemed to have finally come to terms with his death. I never seen her able to smile whenever we talked about Damon. Today, that was all she could do." Daphne said gently.

"I didn't do anything. I just comforted her."

"That was all you had to do. Thank you, Harry."

"Really Daphne, it was nothing." Harry said as he looked into Daphne's eyes. They shined underneath the night sky; Harry couldn't help but be drawn in by them.

Once more, Harry tried to guide Daphne to the basket that sat in the center of the flowers. Daphne quickly moved to walk by his side. Pulling out his wand, Harry made a blanket come out of the basket and had the food come out of it as well.

Underneath Harry's wand work, the blanket settled with the cutlery and plates falling into place. A simple chocolate cake adorned the middle of the blankets. Satisfied with his work, Harry stowed his wand away and guided Daphne to sit next to him. As they both sat on the blanket, Harry quickly served them both a slice of the cake.

"My favorite." Daphne said as she took a bite.

"Only the best for you princess." Harry said, smiling.

Daphne blushed before pouting.

"I thought I told you not to call me princess."

"You might have, once or twice."

The two stared at each other before they burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Daphne felt something settle between her and Harry. Looking down, she smiled as she saw Eos curled up between her and Harry.

Harry looked down to see what Daphne was looking at. Upon seeing Eos, he smiled.

"She has been keeping this place empty for us."

Daphne eyes widen as she looked up at Harry.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was a great help in preparing this clearing." Harry said as he looked at the night sky.

Daphne didn't say anything as she reached down and petted the baby dragon. She turned her attention to the cloudless night sky.

For some time, the two sat in silence as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Harry turned to Daphne. He watched her blonde hair seem to glow with power and her eyes shine with brilliance as she watched the night sky above them. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched her close her eyes, as if to bask in the star light. Eventually, she turned to see Harry staring.

"Enjoying the view?" Daphne teased.

Harry had a light blush but replied calmly, "Nothing could beat what I see."

Daphne blushed lightly as they stared at each other. Harry then gently placed one of his hands on top of Daphne's.

Their gaze never broke away from each other's.

"Daphne," Harry began, "I…wanted to tell you this for some time now. Though we have only known each other for a few months, I have come to realize that without you, my life wouldn't be the same. You have given me so much, your knowledge, your friendship, and your love. I…have never been good at expressing myself. I just wanted to tell you. I care for you… with all of heart. I don't know if this is love, but I do know that as long as I am able to. I want… to be able make you smile, to laugh, and to feel safe. I want you to be happy and I will do everything I can to make that happen, if you let me."

Daphne had tears in her eyes but a large smile adorned her face.

"What I am trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked as he looked into Daphne's smiling, tear streaked face.

As soon as Harry finished, Daphne leaped forward and hugged Harry around his neck. She quickly kissed Harry on the lips. Harry was stunned at the suddenness but quickly wrapped his arms around Daphne and returned the kiss with as much love as he could.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes before air was a necessity instead of an option.

Once they pulled back, they were both beaming at each other.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Daphne said breathily.

"Then, will my beautiful girlfriend accompany me to yule ball?" Harry asked, grinning like a mad man.

"Yes." Daphne said before she was lip locked with Harry again.

* * *

 **So is that what you guys wanted?**

 **Jk, I know everyone was looking forward to that. I hope I did the scene justice for all of you.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed! We have reached the milestone of 100 reviews! I honestly couldn't have kept to this story without all of your guys support. Truly thank you.**

 **Be sure to tell me what you think of story so far and I make a habit of reading every review. So even if I don't respond know that I have read it and I very much appreciate all of the feedback you have left me.**

 **So if you guys haven't noticed I have posted two one-shots.**

 **One of them a Harry Potter X Daphne. _Bar Meetings_ (I got brilliant naming skills) small one-shot for a little bit of fun. Take a look if you hadn't already and enjoy. **

**The second one being a pokemon fanfic, _A_ _Different Change._ This one will continue. Maybe as a two shot or small story. It is an Ash X Anabel fic but it focuses more on the fact that Ash is raising a baby. So if parenting stories are your cup of tea this story is for you. **

**I hope you all enjoy them and this story. I try to have the next chapter out sooner than 4 months.**

 **PK out!**


End file.
